Still Figuring Out
by Kiki-Jo
Summary: Edward and Alice have a very dirty little secret - will they be able to keep it a secret? What about if Bella found out? What if she found out in one of the worst ways possible? Would Jasper be there to comfort her? Rating for strong language and lemons
1. Should've Said No

**Still Figuring Out**

Hallo! If you read the latest AN, you'll know that I'm currently in the process of rewriting this story. I'm hoping to get this done in a few weeks, a chapter a week, maybe more.

Anyway, I hope you like it now! Leave a comment in a review; let me know whether you think it's better now or not, what else you want me to add in that wasn't there first time around. I look forward to hearing from you guys! :)

Un-beta'd, as is usually how I roll.

**Disclaimer – Even second time around, I don't own Twilight… I do, however, own a special edition of the Phantom of the Opera.**

**Chapter 1 – Should've Said No**

I woke up with the hugest grin on my face ever; I swear, I literally jumped out of bed.

Edward was coming back today!

He had been on a hunting trip with his family over the weekend, and left me at home with Emmett because he knew I'd have fun, and he hoped it would be enough to provide a distraction from him being gone.

I spent a good half an hour in the shower, shaving my legs and such so that I could look good for Edward, then I put on my jeans and a cute shirt.

I head the front door opening and ran downstairs at near enough vamp-speed, and jumped on… Jasper? Wait. What? Edward always comes through the front door first, his was of getting to come and see me sooner. So why was Jasper there? I took a step backwards and blushed a bright ruby red, while Jasper gave a nervous, unnecessary cough and said "Hello Isabella."

"Uh, sorry Jasper. I thought it was going to be Edward."

"Oh, he and Alice have stayed hunting for a few extra hours. Again." He told me, before Emmett ran in, effectively ending the short conversation.

"Rosie! I missed you!" He exclaimed. Anyone would think she'd been gone for years, rather than a couple of days.

I left the family to get in the house and back to what they usually do, and walked upstairs with my head hanging down. How could he not have come back yet? He did this last time too. Thankfully, he called ahead then, so we managed to avoid the awkward 'jump on Jasper' situation. He and Alice had decided they weren't 'full' yet, and off for an extra 5 hours, leaving me and Jasper sat around, bored, waiting. There was a knock at Edwards bedroom door, and I looked up, hoping in vain that he would be there.

"Isabella?" Jasper said, walking in, standing at the farthest edge of the bed. "I figured, seeing as _Eddie_ and Alice are still out," he continued, practically spitting his brothers name out like venom, "we could, watch a movie? I can bring one up if you'd like."

"That would be awesome, Jasper. They're probably going to be a while." I nodded, and before I even comprehended that he had gone, he was back with a whole bunch of DVD's, ranging from Alice's chick flicks, to Emmett's slashers.

"I didn't know what you liked. Alice always watches these," he held up the chick flicks, "but I brought a lot, so you could choose." He smiled, as I pointed to Emmett's films, making him laugh at me, "You like horror, Isabella?" he asked, raising his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Yes, yes I do Jasper." I joined him laughing.

Halfway through the film, with chainsaws roaring and blood splattering behind the thin glass of the screen, I turned to face Jasper.

"Um, can I ask you something?" I asked quietly, knowing full well he could hear me over the female characters high pitched wailing.

"Yes Isabella?"

"Why did you say Edwards name like that before?"

"Like…?" He looked over at me, his eyebrow once again raised, but in confusion, rather than amusement.

"You practically spat his name out Jasper. Has he done something wrong?"

"I really think we should leave that, Isabella. It's a touchy subject. Maybe, if he grows a pair, he can tell you himself." He told me.

God, I hate vamp riddles. I thought it was only Edward that would talk to me like that, hiding things from me 'for my own protection', but I guess it runs in the family. Dysfunctional family, much.

It was the early hours of the morning then the front door finally opened. I had waited up for him. I knew he would come home, I just wasn't exactly sure when. But they were back. She was giggling, and when I peeked from the top of the stairs, she was latched onto his arm.

_It's okay. She's his sister. Don't be stupid Bella._

I retreated to Edwards room, and peeked through the door at them as they got to the top of the stairs.

He kissed her.

Wait. He kissed her. Like, actually, kissed her. This was actually happening.

I guess they thought I was sleeping, and everyone else would be too busy to realise. _Maybe they already know?_ Jasper sure sounded like he knew when I talked to him earlier.

She pushed him up against the wall, and I saw her tongue slide out to lick his bottom lip. But rather than pushing her away like he does with me, he opened his mouth and let her in.

This can't be happening. He's my boyfriend. Her brother. They're… No.

I crawled into bed and curled into a ball, crying.

Jasper must have sensed the change in my emotions, because a minute later I heard him shouting at them both.

"You fucking what? You're kissing my wife, while your girlfriend is sleeping on just the other side of that door. Next thing you'll be telling me that all these extra hours hunting were actually spent fucking."

Silence.

"Fuck. Fucking, get out. Right now. Get the fuck out of this house. And don't show your faces here, either of you… No, if you want to talk to Carlisle you can ring him. That's what cell phones are for."

"But Jazzy, I love you…" Alice said, though her voice was void of any emotion.

"Leave." Jasper replied flatly. "Just, leave. Ring Carlisle in the morning. Don't you dare try tonight; You know he'd want to get you back to 'talk about it', and I really don't think that will be appropriate… Why not? Well, seeing as Isabella is to be involved in this conversation, I would rather she be allowed to rest before she gets the harsh blow that you two single handedly fucked her life up. Well done. Now fuck off."

Wow. Jasper was defending me? I've barely spoken to him before, yet he's defending me to both his wife and brother.

The bedroom door opened.

"Isabella, are you awake?" Jasper asked quietly, so I nodded. "I'm, I don't know whether you heard that…" I nodded again and sniffled. "Do you, want me to get Emmett or something? To, y'know, comfort you?" He asked, and I could almost see him rubbing the back of his neck, nervously fiddling with the dirty blonde curls that hung there.

"No. I want you to stay, if that's alright." I didn't get an answer straight away. I felt the bed cover lifted, and Jasper slid into bed next to me, putting his arm around me.

"Of course it's alright darlin'" he kissed the top of my head, "we'll sort it out tomorrow, I promise, but first, you should get some sleep."

I felt calm and lethargy wash over me, and the last thought before I went to sleep was _Jaspers accent is really strong when he's pissed off._

I woke up with Jasper laid next to me, his arm draped over me, looking almost as if he was asleep, if that was even possible. _It wasn't a dream,_ I smiled, then it dawned on my why he was laid with me, an the tears pooled in my eyes again. He must have sensed the sadness and held me tighter, trying to send me more calming vibes.

"C'mon, we should get downstairs, I'm sure Fuckward will be here soon to 'talk about it'" he said, his speech laced with acid.

The next 20 minutes were a blur. I know I showered, and I dressed, but I'm not sure how I got from one place to the next. I ended up sat at the Cullen's dining table, Jasper and Emmett sat either side of me. Alice and Edward were sat at the opposite side of the table, watching us intently.

"Edward, Alice, what's been going on?" Carlisle asked.

"So basically, Edward started, acting cocky, a completely different side of him that I was used to, and I felt the two vampires either side of me tense up, "Alice and I were bored. There's nothing to it, really. She was bored of Jasper – who can blame her? Who wants a guy that can't even take his shirt off during sex? – and I wasn't getting anything off Bella, so, long story short, we fucked."

"Way to put it bluntly, Masen." Emmett glared at Edward to intimidate him, but it didn't faze him as he shrugged in response.

It ended up with Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie shouting across the table at Edward and Alice.

"Shut up! Just shut up, all of you!" I screamed, standing up, and a deathly silence fell upon the family.

"Bella, sweetie, what would you like to say on the matter?" Esme smiled softly at me.

"Bella, baby, I'm sorry, I love you darling, I never meant to hurt you. It was a moment of weakness, I'd give anything for another chance, please." Edward begged, but as Alice's was last night, his voice was void of emotion. He was lying. No big surprise, really.

"You should've said no, Edward. You should've come home, you should have thought twice before you let it all go, you know I would have given you what you wanted, but you never gave in. You should've known that I'd find out about what you did with _her_. And you know what? I should have been there, in the back of your mind. I shouldn't be asking myself why, it's not my fault, it's you, being an ass. You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet. You should've said no, baby, and you might still have me." I told him. There's no way I'm going to break, not again, he's already hurt me once, I know what it's like to lose him; I survived last time. And I can do it again.

"The past is the past baby, I promise. I'll never do it again, just one chance." He tried again – he just didn't get it, did he?

"You should've said no, Edward. Was it worth it? Was she worth this?" I said, before glancing at everyone else, running upstairs and slamming the door.

It took me a minute to realise I wasn't in Edwards room. I had run into Jaspers room by accident. _Shit._ I walked back to the door to make a swift exit before he knew I'd done it, but as I opened the door I found Jasper reaching for the handle.

"Jasper! Sorry, I kinda ran into here, it was an accident, I didn't know where I was headed." I blushed.

"It's fine darlin', you don't have to go back to his room. Damn, that would be awkward." He joked lightly, then turned on his heel and ran. I looked after him, worried and confused. _Have I driven him out of his own room? What kind of person does that?_

It didn't take him long to get back, with a bag in either hand. "Your belongings, ma'am." He smiled, putting the bags on the floor and tipping his imaginary hat at me. He picked up a whole bunch of other bags out of the closet and threw them down the stairs. "Have fun, _Ali._" He spat her name out again.

I sat on the edge of the bed and just, stared out of the window.

I know this should hurt a whole lot more than it would, and don't get me wrong, it did hurt, but after the last time, I know that I can live without him. The family hadn't been back for long either, he hasn't had time to earn enough trust from me, for me to put enough faith in him for this to be as bad as before.

I looked towards Jasper who has his back to me. He was busy changing his shirt from the button up he had chosen for the 'big meeting' into a more casual one, changing his jeans into sweats. _He must think I'm going to be as nonresponsive as last time, and stare out of the window all day. Fuck me though, he does look good_.  
He turned to face me, with a mischievous smirk on his face. _Shit, empath._

"You see something you like, darlin'?" He winked.

_Two can play at this game, Whitlock._ I felt the rush of confidence he gave me – though whether it was from his power, or just from his presence alone, I'll never know – I walked over to my bags and turned my back to him. I pulled my top over my head and pulled on an old 'I heart NY' shirt, then shimmied my jeans off, replacing them with shorts.

"All done, cowboy." I smirked back, before heading to the en-suite bathroom swinging my hips. I didn't even have to look to know that his jaw would be hanging wide open.

**Review and let me know what you think :D**

**Kiki-Jo x**


	2. Cold Shower Tuesdays

**Still Figuring Out**

Hello again! It's a 'snow day' here in England, so I've spent most of it out with some friends, trying to build an igloo (which we will hopefully finish if college is closed again tomorrow!) but rather than going to see Harry Potter DH – which I **still** haven't seen – I'm rewriting this :)  
I only got one review which actually related to this whole rewrite, so I wanted to ask, do you think it's a good idea? What did you think of the rewrite of chapter 1? And this one. :)  
Thank you so much to _Princess Mishawaka_, the lovely lady who has commented every one of my chapters, and encourages me constantly. I truly appreciate your kind words, I hope I don't disappoint with this chapter :)  
Before I get on with the story; My friend wants me to write a Harry Potter fic – it would only be a one-shot, but I was wondering if any of you guys would read it? Because most of my other stories go fairly unnoticed...

**Disclaimer; **I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own a very fluffy little dog who keeps getting snow stuck to his fur.

""_All done, cowboy." I smirked back, before heading to the en-suite bathroom swinging my hips. I didn't even have to look to know that his jaw would be hanging wide open."_

**Chapter 2 – Cold Shower Tuesdays**

**JPov**

Fuck. Did Bella just, wink at me? That was hot... If I was human, I know I would've blushed at that moment, trying to hide my not-so-little-anymore Jasper. I looked up, to find that Bella had already been to the bathroom and come back again, her eyes twinkling with amusement at me shocked, frozen state. She stepped close to me, pressing up against my chest, and lifted herself up on her tiptoes, her warm breath tickled my neck.  
"Calm down soldier, feeding time for the human." She giggles, before she turned on her heel, walking out of my – _our – _room, once again swinging her hips as she went. I couldn't help but follow her, my gaze fixed on her swaying hips.

As we reached the kitchen, she turned her head to look at me, her face the picture of innocence.  
"Do you want something?" she smiled sweetly. _You_, I thought.  
"Uh, no, thanks." I laughed. She smiled and turned to open the fridge and search the contents. "Do you want me to cook for you, Isabella?"  
"But, you can't cook!" she exclaimed, her voice matching her facial expression of disbelief. I raised my eyebrow, silently questioning her exclamation. "I mean, you have no reason to cook, Jasper."  
"When you have had as much time on your hands as I have, even the cooking channels sound like fun. They're the only channels that continue showing programmes throughout the night, rather than trying to sell cleaning products." I shrugged, watching her shake her head, and I could still feel the amazement rolling off her, knowing that a vampire could cook.  
"Sure, if you say you can do it. Cook for me," She giggled again. _I could grow used to that sound_, I smiled to myself, taking Bella's place rummaging around in the fridge.  
"Do you want, eggs, bacon, or b..." I started, as I turned away from the fridge to find that Bella had disappeared. "Isabella?" I walked through the kitchen to see her head poking out from behind the door frame, and seconds later Emmett's head appeared above hers. She giggled before they both quickly pulled back from the doorframe and disappeared again. I rolled my eyes and walked back over to the fridge. _Both it is then_.

**BPov**

I was stood in the kitchen quite happily, watching Jasper bent over in front of me, looking through the fridge, providing me with a _very_ good view, when a huge pair of arms came up behind me and lifted me off my feet. I was about to scream, but hands came up to cover my mouth. The room became a blur, and when everything came back into focus, we were surrounded by trees.  
"Shhh, Bells, we're going to have some fun." He grinned.  
"Emmett, what exactly do you mean, fun?" I asked, actually dreading the answer, knowing that despite what he said, I probably wouldn't like this 'fun'.  
"Nothing bad, I swear Belly. I just want to mess with Jazzy a bit. Pleaseeeeeee." He pouted, but I could see the twinkle in his eye, and I knew that he was up to something. He ignored my look of 'don't even fucking bother', and carried me back to the house, setting me down on the stairs. I sighed, and nodded; I would go through with it of my own accord, I knew if I didn't then he'd find some way to make me do it anyway. He nodded his head towards the door to the kitchen, so I poked my head around it.  
"Do you want eggs, bacon, or b..." Jasper started speaking, and i watched him turn around to where he thought I was still standing, "Isabella?" he asked the empty room, a look of confusion blatantly clear on his face. I tried to stifle a giggle, and seemed to succeed, as Emmett came up behind me, no doubt looking into the kitchen too, before he quickly pulled us both back.  
He pointed his finger towards the stairs and motioned upwards, before he picked me up again. He walked up the stairs silently at human speed and sat me down on the bed in his room.  
"Emmett? Why do you have a bed, you don't sleep?" I asked. E-_he_ had one because I stayed over most nights, but it only just hit me that Jasper has a bed in his room, and Emmett has one in here.  
"Well, you see, baby sister, Rosalie – while she likes it rough most of the time – has a tendency to ask for some sweet lovin' at times, and I can hardly worship her as she wants me to, if we're up against a wall." He explained animatedly, making large gestures with his hands. I shifted uncomfortably at this information, trying to resist the urge to first flee the bed, knowing what goes in there, and second, throw up. Nobody ever, ever needs to know that much about their brother. Ever.  
"Emmett! Too much! Way, way too much!" I exclaimed, covering my ears and scrunching my eyes shut.  
"Pshhhhhh." He dismissed my disgust with a wave of his hand. "Don't get you knickers in a twist, it's time to mess with my baby brother."  
"How...?" I asked cautiously.  
"You'll see, little one. Just know, my little brother has one hell of a lot of pent up frustrations, what with being able to feel the emotions of sexy time with not just me and Rosie, but Edward and Alice," he gritted his teeth as he said their names, his eyes turning black from pure rage, before his eyes faded as he regained composure, "And also, our dear parents."  
"Ew! Ew! Ew! Nobody **ever** needs to know about their parents sex lives! No! I will never, in my entire existence, be able to unhear those words!"  
Emmett simply shrugged, again. He put a DVD into the player, and it took me far too long to realise what he'd put on.  
"Oh my god, Emmett!" I screamed at him, "Why did you put this on? I'm supposed to be your 'baby sister', stop showing me porn!" the whole while he just laughed at me.  
"Calm down Bells," he chuckled, "Just watch it." He winked at me, leaving the room.  
I tried to sit on the bed with my eyes closed, i even covered my eyes with my hands, hoping it would all end soon. Unfortunately, Emmett had left the sound on, and in true Emmett style, it was on fairly loud. _Damn, that does sound pretty hot... _I separated my fingers slightly and glanced at the image on the screen.

**JPov**

"Bella!" I shouted up the stairs, "Your food's finished."  
No response.  
I looked up the stairs, my eyes following the direction of her heartbeat. _Emmett's room._ It was faster than usual, her heart. I tuned into her emotions, trying to determine what the hell was going on.  
Disgust. Well, Emmett _could_ be pretty gross at times. And, lust? Wait, what the fuck is he doing up there with her?  
"Emmett?" I said up the stairs. No answer, no appearance, nothing. I raised my voice slightly so I could be heard, "Isabella?"  
You cannot be serious. He knows about everything that's happened recently, he can't be that much of a numb-nut could he? He can't be doing this to Rose. Not now. I'll kill him.  
Maybe I should have told him about how I feel about Bella. He's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box; he doesn't usually pick up on these things easily.  
It's times like these I wish I was Fuckward. Not to hurt Bella, but to know what the hell was going on up there. Even if I couldn't read her mind, I'd be able to read Emmett's. If it's about anything more intellectual than kittens dancing in ice skates, then something's going on.

I started to walk up the stairs quietly, so neither would hear me, and lord knows Emmett's probably far too busy to try picking up on my scent. I stopped just outside of Emmett's bedroom door, and was reaching my hand out to the handle. Just as I put my hand on it, I took a deep breath, and almost broke the door down. It wasn't her blood affecting me, I knew that much. I used to try not to breath around her often, because Alice always said that she had a vision, and I wouldn't be able to control my bloodlust around her, and I didn't want to hurt Bella so I went along with it. I guess I also didn't want to hurt Eddie – even though if I had the chance now, I would rip him limb from limb and scatter him across the seven major continents. But now, it wasn't her blood drawing me in; it was the scent of her arousal. The delicious, sweet, heady scent. If I didn't go back downstairs, I knew I would be smashing the door down and taking her, there and then. And that's not how I want her first time to be like that. Plus, if she doesn't want it to be with me, then I would have to forever live with the guilt of taking that from her, and with my picture perfect memory, I would forever remember the look that would no doubt be gutted about what had happened, yet trying to maintain her composure, the ever loving, accepting Bella. Forever etched into my memory.  
But damn, I'm going to have to get a cold shower now!

**I hope I didn't disappoint; Please review, let me know what you think :)**

Something I missed first time around in the story? Nicknames for characters? Events you think should have been in there? Let me know, I'll try to fit them in. :)

**Kiki-Jo xxxx**


	3. Downloading Porn With Davo

**Still Figuring Out**

Wow! The response to my last chapter literally blew me away, thank you so much! I wish I could reply to each of you individually, but I bet you'd rather have me writing more :)

I do, however, have to say that I did a little (big) squee at one point, one of my favourite authors is actually reading this! :D Eeeeeeh *dance*

Once again, the nickname is thanks to soulspirit18 from the first time around :)

I'm spoiling you guys! Another chapter so quickly! :) I'm starting Chapter 4 too, as soon as this is uploaded. :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own a sexy new mirror front for my iPod touch.

_But damn, I'm going to have to get a cold shower now! _

**Chapter 3 – Downloading Porn With Davo**

I knew I should go, turn around, head straight for the cold shower that seemed to be calling my name. I couldn't make myself move. I was frozen to the spot, unable to move even a millimeter.

I held my hand against the door gently, barely touching it, teasing it open slightly to look at her. My gaze driften up and down her rigid body, where she was obviously still trying to stop herself from relaxing into whatever it was Emmett had her doing, even though I couldn't see him anywhere. Her hands were covering her eyes, but as I watched, her fingers spread slightly, leaving just enough room to watch... porn. Emmett. I instantly realised why I had seen him with Bella. Everything seemed to fall into place; the giggling, the hiding, the _lust_. It was Emmett who had put this plan into action, there was no doubt in my mind about that. But a part of me was so very glad that he had done it.

I could feel her heart rate picking up, thumping in her chest. Every part of me ached to give away my hiding spot and go into the room, get closer to her in order to caress her skin – and that's when she turned her head and looked at me. I watched as her hands dropped from her face to her lap, her cheeks turning an incredible pink, the blood rushing to her face, matching the impossible speeds her heart seemed to be reaching.

"J-Jasper!" She breathed quietly, so much so that if I were human I would have had to strain to hear her. I had forgotten to hold my breath, completely distracted by the sight in front of me, and my mouth opened slightly as her scent washed over my senses. My thoughts were a mess, jumbled and incoherent as I fumbled for a response, racking my brains for something that would be deemed appropriate in such a situation. "I... Emmett... He-" She broke off, and I felt her embarrassment grow as I remained silent. Finally, I gathered myself enough to respond to her still shocked pink face.

"It's fine. I guessed," I glanced across as the screen, and rolled my eyes a little as I watched the DVD. Lesbian porn, so Emmett, so typically Emmett. I felt my legs taking me forward before my mind caught up with what I was actually doing. I found myself sitting beside her a moment later, peering at her face awkwardly, unsure as to how I should continue – if I had a beating heart, I know it would be going so fast that it would be bursting from my chest.

Bella looked at me intently, trying to make sense of my actions. I could see the cogs working in her head, the porn was forgotten, for now. I could feel her confusion, stronger than her other emotions, but as she watched me, her lust rose slightly. I could almost feel her trying to push it down, hide it away, but her efforts were in vain. I felt it. I _knew_ I felt it. I glanced back at the screen for a second, then back to Bella. She was still watching me, but her gaze had dropped to my chest. I lifted her chin up using one finger, and as she looked into my eyes her lust increased.

_Take it slow, Jasper. Don't fuck it up._ I had to keep telling myself, _she's not ready for it._

She leaned forward, still keeping her eyes locked onto mine. I stayed stone still, not wanting to rush her, or do anything to fuck it all up. It seemed to take an eternity, her moving her head slowly, so very slowly, forward, but I felt her warm breath tickling my lips, as her lips gently brushed my own. Barely there, but there was no denying the fire left behind from her touch.

_Don't push it._

She moved on the bed so that she had one leg on either side of me, still looking deep into my eyes.

_Don't push it._

I leaned up and kissed her gently, before moving my head back to look at her again. She watched me cautiously for a minute, then crashed he lips down into mine, her hands going to either side of my face.

_Don't push it._

I wound one arm around her waist, the other began playing with the soft curls of her hair. She started gently grinding onto me in time with our kisses, trying to gain the friction I could tell she so desperately needed. She moaned quietly into my mouth. Her hands moved to my lower back, tugging on my shirt to get it off, so I obliged and pulled the shirt off myself. I stilled my movements, waiting for the disgust to show through her emotions as she took in my chest, her sharp intake of breath seemed to echo in the bedroom. I kept my eyes fixed to the floor.

"Jasper? What- What happened to you?" Her quiet voice cut through the tension in the room like a knife. _Shit_. I forgot. Fuckward won't have told her. He was always trying to 'protect' her from us. _Great job he did._

"Uh... It's a long story darlin', and not the nicest, either." I replied, refusing to tear my eyes away from the stop of the floor that would no doubt burn within moments from the strength of my gaze.

"I have time." She told me, moving her hand beneath my face to try lifting it up. I simply let her, and was once again looking into the eyes of the beautiful woman in front of me. I sighed, and nodded. She stood up and took a seat next to me.

"Jazzy? Bells? Are you guys done? I want my DVD back." Emmett whined through the door. Bella rolled her eyes in the direction of the door.  
"We can talk about this later darlin', probably best to wait until Emmett goes hunting anyway, you know what he's like." I said, smiling gently.

She nodded and kissed me, before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Bellsy? Hurry up! Rosalie will kill me if she knows I gave you that DVD. I quite like my balls being where they are." He whined again.

She bent over slightly to get the DVD out of the player, before opening the door and giving it to Emmett.

"C'mon cupcake, hungry human here. We can't do any talking on an empty stomach." She smiled at me, and walked out of the room. I laughed to myself, then followed her, closing the door after me.

After Bella had a cheese sandwich, we got comfortable sat on one of the sofas in the living room. The tv was on, but both of us knew that it was just a distraction until we got the nerve to get this talk over and done with. I had my arm slung over her shoulders as she leaned into me, her legs curled up underneath her.

"Isabella-"

"Jasper-"

We both started at the same time. The blood pooled in her face once again, as I chuckled. "You can start, darlin'" I smiled at her encouragingly.

"How- Why- What happened to you, Jasper?" She asked, the colour in her cheeks increasing at her question.

"I'm a lot older than the other Cullens, Isabella. I've seen a lot more than them. I've been through more than them – Hell, more than they could probably even imagine." I started. This was going to be one hell of a difficult conversation – one that would determine whether she stuck with me, or run for the hills. That seemed the easiest way of starting off, be gentle. "I was born in 1843 in Texas. I was the youngest major in the Confederate Army; My parents were so proud; Major Jasper Whitlock." I went into a daydream about my human life. I don't remember much of it, but I can recollect little bits. The first day I found out I had been pormoted to Major.

_We got the letter through on a Tuesday, the delivery man actually knocked on the door to hand it to us personally, because the envelope it was in had the Confederate Army seal on it, so he must have known it was important._

"_Mister Jasper Whitlock, special delivery" He said, as he handed the letter over to me. I thanked him, and he smiled, nodded, tipped his hat, and left._

_My mother, father, and younger sister all gathered around in the kitchen to hear the contents of the letter._

_'Jasper Whitlock,_

_Your past year of service in the Confederate Army has proven to us how much of a hard working, loyal, committed young man you are. It is because of this, that it is our greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been promoted from Captain, to Major._

_We are fully aware that you understand the great responsibility this entails, and are confident that you will succeed and shine to the best of your ability._

_We look forward to seeing you after your leave is over._

_General Beauregard.'_

_My mother hugged my, my father shook my hand, both of whom had large smiles. I picked up my little sister, Cynthia, and spun her round. We were all smiling, laughing, enjoying my promotion._

My memory ended, and I was left still sat on the sofa, a small smile on my face, looking at Isabella.

"A short while after I went back to the army after leave, I came across three women. I was out on my horse patrolling. Being the gentleman I was, and of course being a major, I was inclined to help them. It just so happened, that these 'innocent women', as they seemed, were vampires. It was Maria who turned me. She turned me so I could join the army she was creating. The other two women that were there were destroyed during my time in the army. Lucy and Nettie. Vile women. Not as awful as Maria, of course, but barely. I met Peter and Charlotte in the army. I was ordered to turn them, and no matter how hard I tried to deny it, I became close to Peter. I had isolated myself off from others, only interacting to give orders, and kill. But when Peter came along, he tried to show me that I didn't have to stay, I could escape. I didn't have the guts. I helped them to escape, but it was still a while before I left. After a few years, they returned, telling me there was a way vampires could coexist. I left with them. Another few years later, I left them. I met Alice in a diner in Philadelphia. We searched out the Cullens, with Alice's foresight as help, and we learned a new way of life, living only on the blood of animals. The rest, I believe you know." I finished quietly. I had tried to rush it out, so she could make her decision quickly. A clean break. She could run if she wanted. Just as I did with Peter and Charlotte, I would let her go.

What she did next shocked me more than anything had since, well, since she accepted us so easily when we met her. I felt pride coming from her, and he hand came up to gently stroke my cheek. I looked up at her, my eyes wide.

"Isabella?" I asked, cautiously. "How- I- I'm a killer, Isabella. Doesn't that scare you?"  
"No." She answered simply, her hand never leaving my cheek.

"It should." I told her.

"You went through so much, Jasper. But you're here. You got through it all, and you're stronger because of it." She said confidently. She leaned forwards and kissed me, and I felt her pushing forward her passion and pride for me. I was constantly shocked by this girl, everything she did seemed to surprise me. But I was so happy that she wasn't running to the next state, I smiled into her kiss, before I pulled back, leaned my forehead on hers, and tried to break the tense mood that had built during the story of my past.

"You're amazing." I told her, kissing the tip of her nose and grinning. She blushed, which only caused my smile to widen.

Emmett burst into the room, ending the tension, as I had attempted to, and held a DVD box in his hands.

"School of Rock, minions?" He grinned, practically bouncing up and down. Bella and I laughed at his enthusiasm, and nodded.

As we watched the movie – Bella snuggled into my side, her feet resting on Emmett's lap – I thought about everything that had happened recently. I had thoroughly expected Bella to withdraw again, as she had last time she and Edward broke up, but she surprised me. It had been easier, maybe because she knew that she could survive without him, and maybe because she knew she was better off without him. Whichever; I'm just glad she's not broken as we had expected, and is trying to pull through without him. What's that song Emmett used to sing? _Things, can only get better._

**Reviews = love :)**


	4. 44 Caliber Love Letter

**Still Figuring Out**

Thank you for the response to my last chapter! It made me so happy, I'm updating now, instead of tomorrow :)

One little thing; the review about my use of Taylor Swifts song. "They're her words, not yours" – think about it. These characters are Stephenie Meyers, not mine, yet you're not complaining about that. I am glad you like it other than that.

This wasn't as long as the past few chapters, but that's because I was trying to show some of Bella's response to Jasper's past mostly. The next one will be longer, I promise :)

Disclaimer; I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own OVER 200 REVIEWS. :D *nerdy moment*

**Chapter 4 – 44. Caliber Love Letter**

I woke up to find Jasper sat at the end of the bed, his hand resting on my leg, stroking it gently. He was watching me curiously.

I was still trying to get over the information over load from yesterday – Jasper, the youngest major in the Confederate Army, born in the 1800's. It was insane. But after learning everything about him, I was so proud. Seeing his scars, I could tell how much he had been through. Bite marks scattered on him, dense in places, and scarce in others. It must have hurt like hell, but he got through it. He got through it, and he's come out as the amazing, strong man I know.

The curiosity on his face was turning to worry, he was anxious.  
"Jasper? What's up?"

"We, need to talk. About yesterday." He told me. I was instantly worried, and pulled my legs up to my chest – did he want me to leave? Did he regret telling me about his past?

"Shit, I'm sorry if I did something wrong, I didn't mean to push you to tell me about your past, please don't leave me, please." I begged shamelessly. Usually, I would have held back, but I didn't care about dignity right now. I looked up at him, I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes already. I couldn't deal with it if I lost him – they'd all leave again. Edward, I can live without, but not his family, _my_ family. He was beside me before I could blink, holding me close to him.

"I won't leave you darlin', I promise, I could never leave you." He told me, stroking my hair and kissing the top of my head to comfort me.

"Then, what's up, Jasper?" I asked, sniffling. I knew he could feel my confusion. I had been trying to push out the emotions I wanted him to feel, holding back the bad ones – worry, pain, sadness – because I didn't want them to affect him. I didn't know whether it worked properly, but I hope it did. I didn't want to drag him down with my bad emotions over Edward. He sat down in front of me and took my hands in his.

"Isabella, I think we should take things slow," he told me, as I sat and watched him, looking for signs that he might leave me, "Silly Bella," he laughed, "What I mean, is…" he took a deep, unnecessary breath and looked me in the eyes, "Isabella, I, I think I might be falling in love with you." He half whispered, looking back at our linked hands. I knew what he was thinking, just the same as yesterday, he was waiting for me to freak out or run – not that I would get very far. I watched him closely, scrutinizing his facial expressions, before I realized that he truly meant it. _He's falling in love with me. _I moved forward quickly and pulled him into a huge hug and kissed him. I didn't have to vocalize my reply. He knew how I felt about him. He could feel it. I pushed my love for him out to him, and I knew it worked as he looked up at me and grinned, love shining in his eyes. He held me close for a while, and we spent an immeasurable amount of time sat cuddled on the bed. Until of course, Emmett decided he was bored and ruined the moment.

"Belly, **please** come and play video games with me!" he whined, "or at least stop fucking Jasper for long enough that he can come play with me…" I laughed and grabbed Jaspers hand, pulling him along to the door, opening it as Emmett fell through the space where the door used to be, landing with a huge thud, making him complain more than usual.

"C'mon big fella, let's go play some games. Wanna go shoot some people?" Jasper asked him in the sweetest voice he could muster, one that he would probably have used to talk to a child if he had to, and led Emmett down the stairs. I followed them, laughing, before heading into the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

**JPov**

"So, Jazzy… How was she?" Emmett asked, after Bella had left to go to the kitchen.

"Uh, I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Emmett."

"You know man, I heard you guys, last night! You were really going at it, dude!" he laughed.

"We didn't do anything, Emm."

"Then, what…?"

"Well, we started to, but we, got, distracted…" I told him, "You know what we didn't, we came downstairs and talked." I said, as he laughed his booming laugh – if I was able to, I would have blushed.

"Sweet! Belly's getting some!" He exclaimed, just as Bella walked in. _Perfect timing._ I felt her embarrassment surface as the blood pooled in her cheeks. I was hoping she hadn't heard any of it, but I knew she had, a little. I also knew that what she did hear, she would have taken completely out of context. She stood there for a minute, before turning around and walking back out again.

"Good job, Emmett." I glared at him, before running out after her, leaving Emmett sat bewildered.

I found her sat in our room on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Isabella?" I walked over and stood next to the bed, her feelings were driving me crazy, she couldn't seem to decide. She was mostly just embarrassed, but I could feel a small amount of lust, amusement, love and sadness.

"Darlin', you're confusing me, why are you sad? He was only joking around, you know what he's like. If it's upsetting you, I'll go put him in his place for you, I wouldn't think twice about throwing him through a window for you." I told her, worried that I'd done something to upset her. I was right, we should have taken all of this slower.

"I'm sad, because I made a total fucking idiot of myself. Any normal person would have been able to stand there and have a laugh about it, but I didn't." She said, still looking at the floor. I laughed, and she looked at me as though I had grown a second head or something.

"Bella, sorry, I'm just glad it's nothing huge. Don't worry about that darlin', you don't have to joke around with him about stuff like that if you don't want to."

**?Pov**

How could he do this to me? We were supposed to be friends – no, closer than friends. He was like a _brother_ to me. I'm the good guy in all of this! I love her. I can protect her. Plus, there's no way I could possibly kill her, not with my impeccable control. He'll probably just lose control, and she'll end up drained on the floor, she'd end up fucking dead, because of him. Or he'd end up breaking her, every bone in her fragile body. Even the simplest movement could have her injured, in hospital. A hug, a hand shake, a pat on the back, anything. I don't care what anyone says. _She_ can just leave, she knows she was nothing but a half-decent fuck to relieve my tension and frustration. I've had far better. My girl though, my girl back home, she would beat them all, without a doubt.

I'm a man with a plan.

I will get her back. She will be mine. I will kill anyone, or anything, that tries to stand in my way.

Now, where's a quick fuck when I need one?

**Reviews = love :)**


	5. A Whisper and a Clamour

**Still Figuring Out**

Thank you again for the amazing response to my last chapter!

I'm going to try and do weekly updates, then when I've done the rewriting, I can still be on some form of schedule, hopefully!

Check the A/N at the end, it's got some good stuff!

I forgot to say in the first upload!

This chapter is dedicated to miss RosieRathbone 'cuz she's awesome! Go check her stuff out, I love it! After you've read this… *cough* ;) (L)

**Disclaimer;** I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own every single one of Bowling For Soups albums, except one. *sniffle*

**Chapter 5 – A Whisper and a ****Clamour**

**JPov**

This is it. Today's the day. I guess we should just get this over with; maybe by the end of it, Carlisle and Esme will see sense, and we can have rid of them once and for all. Carlisle had decided it would be better to try and get us all together to 'talk about it' after a 'cooling down period' so everyone would be calmer. He was wrong. But hey, it doesn't matter; it's only me that has to put up with everyone's insane emotions.

I'd left Bella once she'd fallen asleep for a nap, and was downstairs just in time for their arrival. Anger and disappointment hung heavy in the air, as I saw my families faces turn to scowls as they walked in the door; my ex wife, my ex brother. I watched her walk through the door, the woman I had thought was my soul mate, the love of my life, the one sole reason for my existence. All gone, feelings of love and happiness – except of course those coming from upstairs, where my Bella was sleeping happily – instead, I was being washed over with hate, regret, anger and the typical 'holier than thou' emotions coming from Assward. I heard Bella roll over in bed as I was watching Fuckward, who looked upwards at the movement. I shot him a death glare, accompanied with a growl, excused myself, and ran upstairs, finding Bella laid on her stomach; curled up to a pillow, her ass in the air. I chuckled to myself at the sight; I remember, that's how my little sister used to lay when she was in her cot at home. I looked over at Bella and smiled as she reminded my of my innocent baby sister, but those thoughts were washed straight away as she wiggled her ass and moaned quietly into the pillow.

"Yeah, Jazz, right… uh-huh… there…" she whispered, her head still in the pillow. My eyes widened at what was happening in front of me. _What. The. Fuck._ I smirked.

I didn't want to wake her up from this, especially after hearing _that_. She looked to peaceful, so happy, a smile playing upon her lips as she slept, occasionally making small whimpering noises. I knew that what was waiting for her downstairs, would wipe that smile away instantly. Why do that to her? Why not… make her smile?

I stood there for a few minutes – at first, blocking Fuckward out, but then thinking _eh, what the hell _– when Bella shifted in bed, and her scent washed over me, as it had in Emmett's room before.

**EmPov**

I was sat with Rosie, glaring across at Eddie and Ali, when I heard it. Fucking Jazz, get in there my son! I laughed, and it took the rest of the family a minute to realize what was happening. Eddie growled, while I was almost doubled over with laughter – at both Eddie-boys frustration, and Jazz's 'cunning master plan'. Then I felt it, I fucking _felt_ it! Damn, that boy knew what he was doing! _Fuck. Uh, ignore those, thoughts. Sex, cars, football, grrrrr._

Now what I restored my masculinity, I concentrated on what was going on. He was fucking with them, for reals! I could see it on my families faces; Carlisle and Esme, the two most modest members of the household, were giving in first! He took her hand and quietly led her out of the room as she giggled. Shit man, that was… weird. Mom just, giggled. Huh. I tried to stifle a laugh, but not before Eddie got that freaky look in his face, the same one he had one time after he dropped Bella off home, and he came home with that exact same look on his face. None of us knew what it meant at the time, but now we know it as his 'fuck-I-need-to-get-laid-before-I-spunk-in-my-pants' look, because even though his shitty classical music was on full blast, he forgot he was in a house full of vampires. That's right. The nun was jacking off. Alice got her own freaky look, you know the one, where she tries to look 'sexy', but really, she looks like a Chihuahua on crack. Before I could blink, she had jumped on him and was grinding into him, making squeaky noises like a chipmunk. I was tempted to throw up, just upchuck ever last drop of blood in my system, in hopes of making them stop. Until, of course, I turned to look at Rosie, whose eyes had turned the darkest shade they had ever been. Emmett's gonna get some! Score! Thank you, Jazz. I looked towards the ceiling and winked, before turning my attention to my horny little wife next to me.

**JPov**

It was utter agony stood in that bedroom, Bella's whimpering getting louder and louder.

I was making sure to project it all though, this would fucking teach him. He thinks he can hurt _my_ girl, then come back and expect things to be exactly the same, all perfect for him, right. Not over my dead body. Pun intended. He can suffer now. This is my own brand of revenge, and boy does revenge taste good, especially when said revenge involves my Isabella.

*flashback*

I knew how to hurt Eddie, and keep Bella smiling.

And I could do it all, without even touching her, _though it's fucking killing me not to be able to touch her. Literally, killing me._

The amazing power of emotion manipulation.

I sat down on the sofa in my – our – room, and got ready to have my fun.

For a few minutes, I simply sat, basking in the emotions my girl was giving me; love, lust, longing, need. But it was time to heat it up, so to speak.

From my spot over in the corner, I slowly started sending her bits of lust, building up, more and more. She rolled over and laid on her back, gripping the sheets, her toes curling, chest heaving, and her moans getting louder. Her scent permeated the room, but there was no way I was giving up. Major Jasper fucking Whitlock is no quitter. It was hard as hell – yup, that too – but I managed to stay on the sofa, though my hands were gripping onto the seat cushions in order to anchor myself down.

It got to the point where she was screaming my name, and it was taking every ounce of control I had to stay where I was now, my eyes black with lust, my jeans tighter than they were before. She screamed my name once more, before I felt her emotions change, leaving her with happened, satisfaction and love. I grinned, and walked to sit on the edge of the bed.

She looked up at my and blushed, until she saw my smug self-satisfactory grin, and she got a knowing look in her eye.

"Well fuck me nine ways to Sunday, that was one way to wake me up, Jazz." She breathed, still coming down from her high.

**BPov**

I walked down the stairs with Jaspers arm around my waist, and could tell right away that something was going on, the silence alone told me that something wasn't quite right. Usually Esme would be in the kitchen singing, and you could hear the rustling of papers as Carlisle worked at the kitchen table keeping his wife company, Emmett's booming laugh would accompanying the sounds of gunshots from the X-Box, and Rosalie being, well, Rosalie. But today there was nothing except the clanging of what I assumed to be pans. _Esme __**never **__clangs pans about… _No singing, no laughing, nothing. What the hell was going on?

I saw Rosalie first, as she came over and hugged me, actually hugged me. _Well I'll be a mother-trucker._ Emmett was stood being her, and as soon as Rosalie let me go I was buried in Emm's huge embrace. Carlisle was sat at the table with his head in his hands, but when he noticed I was in the room he looked up and smiled slightly. Something was wrong. Something was seriously wrong. Rosalie's hugging me? Carlisle's only giving me half smiles? And still, nobody bothered to tell me what was going on. I glared at Jasper and elbowed him in his side. Why would he wake me up like _that_ if he knew something important was happening downstairs?

Then I heard rattling in the cupboard, and after looking in the direction of the noise, I returned my eyes to my family. Rosalie's hair was messed up. Carlisle's too – though I assumed that was from his usual idiosyncrasy of running his hands through his hair. How hadn't I noticed the messed up way they looked when I came downstairs? More banging came from the cupboard, and I started to make my way over there, but Jasper gripped my waist tighter, so I shook him off. Did he really think I was stupid enough to go _in_to there?

"Fuck, I fucking, hate Jasper. Why did he make me do it with you?" A guy grunted, and I very nearly went in there and hit him, there and then. Fucking insulting Jasper. Asshole.

"Oh, but, don't stop baby…" another voice moaned. Female this time.

That's when I knew. Jasper had projected onto _everyone_ while we were upstairs, not just onto me. _That sly dog!_ I started laughing uncontrollably and almost ended up literally rolling on the floor. The next thing I heard, however, managed to sober me up instantly, effectively ending my laughing; A series of grunts, and cussing, then "Fuck! Bella!"

It took me a minute to realize the voice, but my mind cleared from disgust, and I realized. "Edward." I spat. I was still stood glaring at the door so hard I thought I would have burned a hole into it, when Emmett came over and threw me over his shoulder, taking me over to Jasper. I must have been slow today, because I was so busy being pissed off, glaring at the door, that I didn't stop him – hell, I didn't even realize – from placing me on Jaspers lap, straddling him, on the stairs in the living room, in my short nightie, knowing full well that my ass was out. Add to that the fact that I had worn my lacy white panties, and I was bright red. Jasper must have realized this, because I felt him harden beneath me. _Fuck it. _Jazz wants to fuck with them, I can too. I ground down gently onto him, before I bit my lip and leaned forward to kiss him. I sat back, still grinding gently, and looked into his eyes, which were now coal black with lust. We were abruptly knocked out of our own little world at the sound of the cupboard door slamming and Edward growling loudly. Jasper, however, was making his own delicious growls, and nothing could _ever_ beat that. I returned my focus to Jasper and kissed him, hard. He seemed pretty happy about it, but Edward, not so much. I looked up to more growls, and just as he seemed to be going to lunge for Jasper, Emmett held him back, leaving me to return to grinding against my boyfriend, meaning into his ear. "Fuck, I want you so bad…" I moaned breathily into his ear, as Alice joined in the growling, but when I turned around all I saw was Rosie walking into a far corner of the room with Alice over her shoulder, hissing at her.

**CPov**

I stood in the doorway a while, letting my children her their 'revenge, before clearing my throat.

"Kitchen, if you would."

They all stood quietly – except Alice, who was still thrown over Rosalie's shoulder. I gave her a pointed look, silently telling her to put her down. She sighed, but dropped Alice onto the floor. They followed me into the kitchen where Esme awaited, and though they were quiet, I knew full well that Edward and Emmett were elbowing each other, and Rosalie was pushing Alice to the side, getting as good as she gave. The only two who walked in calmly were Jasper and Bella, who simply walked in hand in hand and sat down quickly, side by side. Ah, why couldn't this have been as simple years ago? If Edward and Alice had given in and paired when they first met, as they both knew they should, then Jasper would have met Bella after her relocation to our small town. Just our luck, I suppose. Nonetheless, maybe if we can get this sorted, we can all just stay happy. Though whether we will all remain together, is another matter. I sighed, before taking my place at the head of the table.

Just as all my children sat down – Emmett, Rosalie, Bella and Jasper on one side, Alice and Edward on the other – Esme joined me by my side. Alice went blank. Emmett assumed it was because she was bored, and whined for me to begin and get it over with.

"Emmett, act your age," Esme scolded him, causing him to go frigid, lean his head to a side and hang his tongue out of his mouth, "Alright, I guess I did ask for the one…" she giggled.

"Now, being serious, I would like to let Edward say his piece, then Alice…" I started, before being cut off by Alice.

"No."

"Excuse me? I am trying to give you a chance to fix this, and keep this family togeth…"

"No. The Volturi." She stated. Bella's eyes widened, Rosalie gasped, Jasper and Emmett both growled. Uh-oh…

**Reviews = love :)**

As promised, the authors note!

There's a new blog for FFn authors, to help get word out about new stories and updates etc.

It's aimed at stories with less than 1,000 reviews, but any can be submitted. Not just Twilight either! Though I guess most there will be Twilight.

Interested?

Go to http:/ FRUITfanfiction . blogspot . com (no spaces, obviously) and fill in the forms, and check us out on Twitter too FRUITfanfiction

And, Kiki_Jo ;)

Until next week!

Kiki-Jo xxxx


	6. You've Got A Friend In Me

**Still Figuring Out**

Hey!  
I was going to have this uploaded yesterday, but I had a huge-ass literature essay to get typed up, and a story + commentary to get finished up for English language, and I've literally, just this minute, finished my lit essay.  
I was, for this reason, going to have it up tomorrow, but it's here now :)  
This chapter is dedicated to RosieRathbone, because she gives me bad thoughts ;) And my favourite reviews from the last chapter from Fully-Alive-95, Keeper of the Covenant, Princess Mishawaka. I fully appreciate every review, they all send me super giddy :)  
Sonja Cullens – I will be having sexytimes, I promise! I just think I rushed into it a bit last time, so I wanted their relationship to develop first. It's coming up soon though ;)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own… uh… a new 'about me' on Facebook?

**Chapter 6 – You've Got A Friend In Me**

**BPov**

"The Volturi? Are you fucking kidding me?" I exclaimed. Alice backed u slightly, as Jasper tried sending me waves of emotion, attempting in vain to calm me down. "Stop it Jazz," I glared at him as I pushed the emotions back his way. "Don't you know what they want?" Alice shook her head.  
"They keep changing their minds so I can't see what they want. All I know is that it's nothing too awful. They just, want it to be a surprise." She told me as I scoffed at her information.  
"Like they could surprise us with you in the house," I let out a small laugh at the thought. Alice's face lit up at my laugh, but a quick glare on my part was enough to let her know she wasn't off the hook. "When are they meant to be here…" I started asking, before I as interrupted by a knock at the door. Carlisle left the room to open it, as Jasper mover in front of me slightly into a defensive position. The door opened, and I saw Aro stood on the porch smiling.  
"Carlisle, my dear friend!" His smile grew wider as he acknowledged our father figure.  
"Aro, it's good to see you again. And so soon, too. What brings you here?" Carlisle replied, smiling, but I could see behind his carefully constructed façade, I could see that he was wary of his friend, wary of the reasons behind his visit.  
"Carlisle, I promise this is a friendly visit. We just wanted to see if Isabella had been changed yet," he smiled, before letting his eyes close and pausing, "And it seems she hasn't." he opened his eyes, looking at me. "Sweet Isabella, do you have some kind of a problem with becoming like us?" He asked, his smile never faltering.  
"No, Aro. We have simply been waiting until the right time comes for my change." I told him, as a look of confusion crossed his face, "I'm afraid, Aro, that things have been pretty hectic around here; we've had no time to even think about my change."  
"Completely understandable, Isabella." He told me. "Though your dearest Edward did promise us that you would be changed before we saw you next, so I think the only option left is to have you changed before out departure."  
"We?" I asked, trying to ignore the comment about Edward.  
"Yes, myself and the rest of the guard, of course. Of course if we are of any inconvenience to you, we will stay away from the house as much as is possible."  
"Aro, you are of no inconvenience to us, you are always welcome in our house. It is lucky we have no need to sleep; I don't think I would be able to rein my wife and daughter in if they heard we needed more bedrooms." Carlisle joked.  
"Aro," Jasper nodded towards him, "Would you please excuse Bella and I?" he asked, ever the gentleman.  
"Of course, take all of the time you might need, Jasper." Aro smiled, though I could see the confusion in his eyes.  
"Come on, love." Jasper took my hand and led me upstairs, as we heard Aro in the other room, asking just how much he had missed.

JPov

"Bella? What are you nervous for?" I asked, watching her intently to gauge a reaction.  
"Nervous?' she asked as I felt her confusion wash over me.  
"Yes. When Aro was talking about you being changed, your nerves were so strong it's a wonder I didn't end up on my knees." I laughed slightly.  
"Ah, that…" she said, looking at the floor. "I – I don't know how to say it." She told me as she so blushed so violently I could feel the heat of her blood radiating off her.  
"You know you can tell me anything, Isabella." I smiled, sending her waves of calm and confidence. She took a deep breath, before blurting out "wntyotchngme." Her outbust startled me, and I stared at her for a moment before I burst out laughing. Her eyes went wide at my reaction. "I didn't catch a word of that, Bella."  
"I want you to be the one to change me, Jasper. I know it should be Carlisle doing it, but, I want you to do it. Please." She looked up at me, her eyes wide, her cheeks still red from the pools of blood that only seemed to grow as she watched me.  
"I thought you'd never ask," I grinned at her, kissing her gently on her forehead, making her blush even more, if that were possible.

A week had passed since Aro's arrival, and we had spent the time planning for Bella's change. Her 'big day'.

Aro had agreed that I be the one to change her, after we had explained everything to him. He had apologised for regarding Edward as 'dear;, but Bella had laughed and told him not to be silly. My girl has guts – I doubt Eddie would dare to call Aro silly, but Bella was comfortable with him already, and I hadn't even had to help her, not in the slightest.

It had been agreed mutually, between everyone, that tomorrow Bella would be changed. I honestly think I'm just as excited about her change as she is, if not slightly more. I couldn't wait to see my girl as a vampire. I could feel her constant underlying worry and nerves, and I wished I could do something to take her mind off it. But it would be way weird to do anything like that with Aro and the guard in the house, especially seeing as she hasn't really done anything like that before.

**BPov**

"Bellsy!" Emmett's voice boomed down the hall to where I was sat in Jaspers room. "Belly, we're going out." He beamed at me as he stood in the doorway. I looked up from my book and gave him the sweetest smile I could muster.  
"No, Emmett. I'm making the most of my time being human, and reading a nice book." I told him, before looking back at the page.  
"But Bella… You'll have loads of time to read when you're changed!" he whined, before adding, "well, during the day anyway." He giggled and waggled his eyebrows at me. It was the weirdest thing you will ever see, in your life, ever. I am scarred. "Come on! Let's go out!"  
"Fine." I sighed, before standing up. "Where do you propose we go?"  
He watched me for a minute, before "The park!" he grinned at me, picked me up and ran downstairs.  
"Hey, Rosie! Guess what!" he asked, concealing a laugh.  
"What, Emm?" She replies, looking up from her car magazine.  
"I get to play with the human!" He laughed, before running out of the door, leaving Rosalie shaking her head at him.

We got to a clearing in the woods, and I saw all of the different things that should be in a park. It was all surrounded by a fence, and a sign above the entrance gate, "Emmett's Park! Stay away!"

"Emmett… Did you make your own park?" I said, looking up at him.

"Do you like it?" He beamed at me, "Rosie built it for me actually, because she wanted somewhere for me to go when she was too busy for us to…"  
I cut him off quickly, "I got it, I got it." I really didn't need to know anything like that about my brother. Ever. "Let's go." I smiled, as he grabbed my hand and dragged me into the park.

"Can we go on the see-saw?" He asked, and before he even got an answer he pulled me over there and placed me on one end.

"Emmett… You know I love you, right?" He nodded. "You do realise, that this won't work? You're a lot heavier than me." His face fell, but he got onto the other side anyway, and persevered until it worked properly. "I stand corrected Brother Bear." I smiled, standing on my tiptoes and ruffling his short soft hair.

"And you had the cheek to call me fat! I'm offended little sister." He told me, folding his arms across his front and pouting at me.

"Emmett, I didn't call you f- You know what? Never mind sweetie. How about that roundabout, huh?" I smiled at him, as his eyes lit up, and he seemed to completely forget about me 'calling him fat'.

We spent hours on his little park, until I was pretty much falling asleep on him.

"This, is the thing I'll miss the most about being human. Sleeping." I told him, with a small yawn.  
"If you miss sleeping a lot when you're changed, you could always, pretend to sleep? I used to do that, until Rosie told me we could have been doing better things." He chuckled.

"I can do that?" I asked him, a look of disbelief evident on my face.

"Of course. I mean, we can't physically sleep, but we can relax to a point where it feels like we're asleep. Jasper's done it before, while you were sleeping. He didn't want to leave you, so he just pretended to sleep." He smiled, picking me up and walking back to the house at human speed. "Though you might feel differently when you're changed, little sister. There are a lot of things you could be doing." He laughed again.

I playfully smacked the back of his head, making him look at me with mock hurt.

"How could you Bells, I thought you loved me." He pouted.

"Oh, I do love you Em, my crazy big brother. I smiled, tapping him on the tip of his nose, making him scrunch his face up, before speeding up home, as I drifted to sleep in his arms.

All I could think about now was tomorrow, and my Jasper.

**Reviews = love :)**

I hope you guys liked it! Let me know ^.^

And, I'm going to be writing a story with the lovely miss RosieRathbone soon! I'll let you know when it's up, I'm mega excited about it. :D  
And. If you haven't already; Go check out FRUITfanfiction on Twitter and Blogspot. Links are on my profile :)

Kiki-Jo xxx (L)


	7. Two Worlds Collide

**Still Figuring Out**

Merry Christmas! I hope you're all having/going to have/had fun, depending on your time zone :P  
This is my present to you, what with me missing last week's update, because of crazy times; parties, Christmas meals out, and work. But this is my present for all of you awesome people who have reviewed, favourite, alerted, or just read this thing :)  
(This isn't, however, for RosieRathbone, because she's already got a Damon poster, that should be enough ;) Kidding, of course :P (L))

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I do, however, own a brand new fucking laptop!**

**Chapter 7 – Two Worlds Collide**

It's nearly time. So very, very close. Nearly time for Isabella to change, to become one of us.

I truly longed for this last night by her side, laid with my arms around her as she slept for the last time. Carlisle, however, insisted that there were far more pressing matters at hand, it would be counterproductive to spend the night 'relaxing'. So, that is how I ended up here. Sat on the sofa in the living room; Emmett on one side of me, practically bouncing up and down with excitement at the prospect of Bella being his actual sister. Rose sat next to him looking bored. I know she hadn't initially wanted Bella to become like us, wanted her to have more of a chance at a real, human life than she had – the chance to grow up, get married, have children, grandchildren, grow old, and eventually, die. I tried to send her some subtle waves of excitement to dissipate the boredom, but she simply turned and glared at me. I shrugged apologetically and looked over to Carlisle. He was stood at the head of the table, and looked – if it were possible – nervous. I know that if it had been him changing Bella, he would have been fine, but the lack of faith they had in me was obvious now, however much they usually tried to hide it. He thought I would kill her. They all seem to forget that I'm older than most of them, and have successfully changed thousands of people. I am perfectly capable of doing it without draining her, they just needed to get their heads around that. After half an hour sat watching Carlisle fiddle with his hands, eyes darting, seemingly unsure of what to say, I decided it was high time I stepped in.

"Look. Carlisle. I know you're worried that I'm going to do something wrong, but I promise you, I can do this. If I didn't think I could do it, I wouldn't take the chance. If anything does, somehow, go wrong – if I linger for a mere millisecond longer than necessary, if you see any blood drip, then stop me. Do whatever you need to, to keep yourself calm." I realised it sounded harsher than I had wanted, to I smiled and sent him waves of calm. He smiled up at me weakly, but I could feel his appreciation clousing the nerves. "Family, Aro, please excuse me. I'm going to rest with Isabella before her change. She needs a good nights sleep before tomorrow."  
"Jazz, I think we should hunt, anyway, just in case there _is_ any blood tomorrow. You will have the house to yourselves, use your time wisely." Alice told me, her eyes sparkling, a smile showing on her lips. I was immediately suspicious, but after checking her emotions, I could see that her intentions were honest, even if they were laced with mischief. Damn psychics.  
"Uh, alright." I replied lamely, confused with her words, but accepting nonetheless. "Have fun." I smiled at them all individually, and once they left, I headed up the stairs, following the sounds of Bella's heartbeat.

I spent about an hour laid watching her sleep, playing gently with her hair. Some nights I had to calm her down frequently, because she got a lot of nightmares, but tonight she was sleeping peacefully.

In the middle of the night, the family still out hunting, she began to stir. She stretched her arms high above her head, making her small shirt ride up, letting out a small sigh.

"Hey, beautiful." I smiled, kissing her forehead.  
"Mmm… What time is it?" She said through her sleepy-haze.  
"Just past midnight," I chuckled, "You've been talking again."  
She groaned, and the blood rushed to her cheeks again. "Shit… What'd I say this time?" She asked, her voice muffled through where she attempted to hide her face in the covers.  
"Well, it was less talking, more, uh, moaning." I coughed quietly, as her embarrassment heightened. "Don't worry about it, darlin'. I liked it." I smiled, my eyes no doubt darkening slightly. I ignored the lust that threatened to overcome, however, as I felt her growing uncertainty and nerves. "Bella?" I questioned, tilting her head up to look at me from her hiding place under the cover. She shook her head, apparently trying to clear the thoughts from her head, as I felt her pushing her emotions down at the same time, hiding, still. "Nu-uh, tell me, please?" I asked, pouting in attempt to get her to tell me.  
"Ugh, fine…" If she had been standing, I knew she would have no doubt thrown her arms in the air with impatience at my pouty-face. Once I felt her resolution to tell me, however, she took a deep breath. "Well, uh, I guess I was just thinking… I'm changing tomorrow, and, I won't be human anymore. And I was, kind of, thinking about all the things I've never experienced as a human."  
"Like…?" I prodded, attempting to get an elaboration.  
"Well, I've never been drunk before…"  
"It can still happen." I told her bluntly, "It takes a hell of a lot, and it needs to be straight, and very, _very_ strong, but it can still happen. Plus, what with you being with an empath, I can give you the feeling of being drunk, without actually _being_ drunk." I explained, as a look of understanding covered her face, as the emotion dawned on her.  
"And, uh… I… I've never, you know… I don't want to, die a, a…" she stuttered and the blush increased, though I thought it was impossible to fit more blood into her cheeks, "a virgin." She whispered. It was so quiet, I thought I hadn't heard it. But I had, and my eyes widened at her confession.  
"You mean you've never..?" I asked – I couldn't physically say the word. I had my own embarrassment, coupled with Bella's, and that made speech difficult.  
She shook her head shyly, her eyes focused on her leg, her gaze falsely captured with a stray thread on her jeans. I opened my mouth to speak, but decided against it. What was I meant to say in a situation like this? "Well, I can fix that, Bella," followed by a quick fuck. I don't want to fuck this up, though. I want to be able to show her I love her, if and when we ever do, do _that_. Did she want to do it? Is that why she brought it up? I mean, I don't want to assume. It's like Emmett always said, "Never assume – you'll only make an ass out of you and me." I knew he was right, but how the hell was I meant to ask something like that? "So, uh, now you mention it – wanna fuck?" That didn't sound right, either. She's a fucking person, not a piece of meat. She deserves more than a quick fuck, and I know that. I sat rifling through the options, before I felt Bella's emotions change. _Rejection, embarrassment, self-loathing._  
"Bella?" I asked, cautious. I didn't want to upset her any more than I apparently already had.  
"Forget it, it was, a stupid idea…" She hid her face again, and I could practically taste the salty tears that were falling onto her cheeks. Just as I was about to reach across and wipe her tears away, I felt my phone vibrate against my leg.  
_Jazz – take a chance. For once. Leap into the unknown. Trust me. Ali x  
_I lifted my eyes from the screen of my phone up to Bella's eyes. I took a deep, unnecessary breath, checking her eyes for any sign of uncertainty, before leaning forward slowly. He breath hitched as I closed the distance between us and pressed my lips against hers gently. I hadn't expected a response at first, but I was instantly relieved as she responded, her lips moving against my own hungrily, her need, lust, longing and want overshadowed her past emotions, to the point that they were almost overwhelming. Her hands reached up and tangled into my hair, as mine rested on her hips. I hovered over her on the bed, and leaned back from the kiss to look into her eyes again. _Self-loathing._ Creeping back into her emotions as I looked at her. _Embarrassment._ She still think she's not worth it. Edward really fucked her up. In our current position there wasn't much I could do, I could only reassure her of my attraction to her, and my love for her._ Take a chance._ I leaned close into her face, her breath washing over me, still laboured. _Leap into the unknown. _This is it. _Trust me._ I do.  
"I love you, Bella. So, so fucking much." I whispered, my face still only millimetres from hers. She lifted her eyes to meet mine, and bit her lip, as though she was trying to see the truth in my eyes. I kissed her again, and felt her lust and longing wash over me again, with her love for me added into the mix. I involuntarily groaned and gently bucked my hips against her. She gasped. "That's how you make me feel, Bella. I can't seem to control myself around you. I can't stop touching you, and I can't bring myself to stay away."  
She bit her lip again, and smiled. Her innocent smile was gone, replaced with the mischievous smile of the little vixen I knew was hiding in there somewhere. Her right hand left the tangle of hair it had been in, and travelled down my chest, stopping at the waistband of my jeans. She looked up and silently asked her question. I nodded and watched her intently. She unlatched the top button of my jeans and pulled the zip down, slowly. Her hand gently brushed my rock hard cock as she moved her hand back to my waistband to pull the jeans down, and I couldn't stop the groan that escaped. She gasped softly again, and I could smell the sweet scent of her arousal. I couldn't hold back anymore, and reached for the hem of her shirt, tugging so she knew my intentions if she wanted to stop me, but I was met with no resistance as I pulled the fabric over her head and threw it to the ground. Her lace covered chest rising and falling with her heavy breaths. I leaned in and licked a line between her breasts, reaching around her to undo the clasp and let her bra fall off, before pushing that to the side and it fell to the ground along with her shirt. I slowly licked a small circle around her nipple and felt it harden under my tongue. I teased her until she writhed beneath me, then turned my attention to her other nipple, lavishing it with the same attention. I unzipped her jeans, and pulled them off; she kicked her feet to get them off her feet, which I chuckled at. Even during all of this, she was still absolutely fucking adorable. My shirt had already been lost, somewhere along the way, and we lay there, me above her, in just our underwear. Separated by two thin pieces of cotton.  
"Are you sure about this, Bella?" I asked, uncertainty lacing my voice, "I don't want you to regret this." I was willing to wait. Even with her beneath me, almost naked, giving herself to me, I didn't want her to wish it had never happened. I didn't want her first time to be like my own. I'd rather die a thousand times before I let that happen to her.  
"Yes, Jasper," she moaned, but her voice still held a certainty I longed for, her emotions showing nothing but love, lust, and determination. She really wanted it. And if she regretted it? I would have to make it up to her, in any way I possibly could.

I dragged her underwear down her legs, slowly, letting my fingertips linger on the tops of her thighs, her knees, her ankles, before I pulled them off, her impatience was evident not only in her emotions, but from the way she kept trying to pull them off herself.  
"Patience, darlin'," I smirked, before pulling my own boxers off so quickly I heard the thin material tear under my touch. I had a brief moment of worry – _would I hurt her? Would I lose control? Lose my strength and hurt her? Lose my control and drain her? – _No, I couldn't do that. I knew it wouldn't happen. I don't know how, but I knew; a raw emotion deep within me, sure that I could do this without fucking up.  
I reached my hand down between her legs and stroked up her most intimate area, circling her clit softly, before pushing the tip of my finger into her. _Tight._ She whimpered, and I pushed more of my finger into her. _So wet._ Her juices covered my finger, as I pushed a second into her. My fingers came into contact with her barrier, and I remembered suddenly what she had told me. She was a virgin. She's not done anything before. This was going to hurt like fuck.  
"This is going to hurt darlin', I'm sorry, it will be over quickly, I promise." I moved my head down to where my hand was working, and left a feather-soft kiss on her clit. I pushed through her barrier as quickly as I could, as the pain overcame her emotions, pleasure was forgotten. I tried to absorb as much of it as I could, pushing out waves of pleasure to try and combat the hurt. I removed my fingers and my tongue entered, coated in venom to heal her.  
"Fuck! Jazz! It burns so fucking much!" She screamed. I felt guilty as fuck, but I knew it was inevitable. I swallowed down the excess venom, and pushed my fingers back inside her, hoping the cool of my fingers would sooth the burn. Soon, the pain had sure enough been replaced, and she moaned and writhed beneath me once again. When I was sure she was ready, I moved to hover above her again.  
"You ready?" I asked her, resting my cock against her. She nodded, and gasped out a moan as I pushed the head inside of her. _So fucking tight. _I groaned as I was enveloped in her tight, wet heat. I never knew it could feel like this. The physical feelings, paired with the intense emotions flowing into me, it was unbelievable. I managed to get all the way in, and once I was inside her as deep as I could, I stilled, giving her time to adjust. The discomfort that she had felt a moment earlier faded, and as her pleasure came to the forefront, along with the love, the lust, the pure, animalistic need. I pulled back, before thrusting back in. We easily set a pace, and the emotions in the air only grew stronger.  
It didn't take long; as she clenched around me, I swore I was seeing stars. She hit the high point of her orgasm, and it became all too much, I spilled into her.

When we finally managed to think clearly, I pulled out of her, and rolled to the side. I traced nonsensical patterns across her stomach as she struggled to keep her breathing under control.  
"Fuck, Jasper, that was… Fuck." She grinned up at me.  
"I couldn't have put it better myself," I grinned back at her, before leaning to press a kiss to the tip of her nose. "You, however, need to get some sleep. Big day tomorrow darlin', I want you to be well rested for it."  
She smiled and nodded. _She's ready._ I knew it. From the look in her eyes, where her emotions swam in the depths, it was obvious. This was right for her, for us. It just, was.

"Good morning, star shine, the earth says, hello!" I grinned as I felt Bella's emotions and heartbeat shift to signify she was waking up.  
"M'sleepy," she mumbled against my chest, "C'mback later Johnny."  
I raised my eyebrow playfully, "Johnny? That's a new nickname…" Her eyes shot open and locked with mine.  
"Shit, shit, shit. I, um, I mean, shit!" She rambled. I pressed my finger to her lips to silence her.  
"Chill, Bella." I grinned. She calmed down, until realisation seemed to dawn on her.  
"Oh! I have to get ready! I need to shower, and do my hair, and oh god, I have to pick out something to wear." She said, her mind seemed to be racing, words barely making their way out of her mouth before she had thought of something else she 'needed' to do. I sent her some calming vibes and placed my hands on her shoulders.  
"Isabella, please calm down. You look beautiful as you are, you don't need to go all 'Bella Barbie'. That isn't what today's about." I smiled, gauging her reaction. She calmed slightly, but I knew she was annoyed. I raised my eyebrow in question.  
"I don't look beautiful Jasper, I look plain. I need to go get ready, so I look half decent. Remember, you have to look at this," she waved her hands up and down, indicating her body, "for three days. So thank you, but I'm going to get a shower." I sighed and kissed her on the tip of her nose. She took that as cue to leave before I could argue back, and rushed to the bathroom.

I stood watching the door for a minute, smiling and shaking my head slightly, before Emmett came into the room.  
"Jazz man! Where's Belly Boo?" He grinned, "I want to see my baby sister!"  
I pointed towards the bathroom door.  
"Is it locked?" He asked, as I shook my head. I knew Emmett too well. If it was locked, he would stay away knowing it's like, 'human moment' time. But if it's unlocked, it can't be anything too private. But I also knew, that Bella thought only I would be in the bedroom, and had left the bathroom door unlocked, in case I wanted to join her.  
Knowing that it wasn't locked, Emmett crept up to the door, wanting to surprise her, thinking she was just doing her hair or something.  
He kicked the door open and froze on the spot.  
"Emmett! What the actual fuck?" Bella screamed from inside the bathroom.  
"But, Jazz said it was unlocked!" he replied, trying to cover his eyes as much as possible.  
"Yeah, so _he_ could come in, not so _you_ could!" she said, "Leave, Emmett! Don't just stand there!"  
He quickly exited the room and closed the door. As he faced me he shot daggers at me – seriously, if looks could kill, and I wasn't already dead, that look would have been the end of me. I practically fell over from laughing, as Emmett kept glaring at me.  
"_Jasper Whitlock Hale_! If you're fucking laughing at me, I'll come out there and kick you so hard in the dick you won't be able to use it ever!" Bella yelled from within the shower.  
Emmett smirked at me like a child who had just got the last ice cream, as my smile faded.  
"Fucking women." I sighed as I left the room.  
"I heard that!" Bella yelled again. I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs with Emmett.  
"Is everything ready?" I asked Carlisle, who nodded.  
"Esme spent the night temporarily clearing your study to make way for the bed that will be home to Bella for the next few days." He smiled, as he held Esme closer.  
I smiled my thanks, and sent her waves of gratitude, which she returned with her own warm, beaming smile.  
We stood in comfortable silence for a few minutes, before we heard light footsteps coming down the flight of stairs. I turned and saw Bella heading towards us. She looked beautiful. Like, insanely beautiful. She had on a short red dress, and red sandals with a low heel. It took me a while to realize that I hadn't yet looked at her face, and when I did I saw that she had turned a red bright enough to match her outfit. If I could have blushed I know that I would have then, but thankfully she couldn't see how embarrassed I was, as I hid my face slightly.  
I looked at her as she smiled at me. I took a step towards her and took her hand in mine, bringing it up to my lips to kiss it gently.  
"Ready, darlin'?"

**BPov**

Jasper looked down at me as I smiled at him, before taking a step towards me and taking my hand in his, bringing it up to his lips to kiss it gently.  
"Ready, darlin'?"  
I took a deep breath, with would be unnecessary before long, and nodded.  
"Isabella, if you don't want to do this, we can wait – We can give you a little more time." Carlisle said softly from his spot across the room.  
"But not too long. A day, perhaps two at a push. But I do not have forever, you know. It's not like I'm immortal." Aro said, his tone dripping with light-hearted sarcasm, chuckling.  
"I'm ready for this. I promise. It's times like this I wouldn't mind playing Bella Barbie – There's something I never thought I'd say." I smiled up at the three men, who had come closer while I was deep in thought, as they all laughed, but Jaspers laugh was the only one I could focus on. If I was going to get through this easily, with a smile on my face, that's what I have to do. I have to focus on my Jasper for the next three days – Assuming he'll be staying with me…  
Before I could start hyperventilating about whether Jasper would be with me, and every other fear I had been pushing down and ignoring, I felt Jasper squeeze my hand and calm me, which I returned with waves of gratitude.  
"So are we to continue as planned, with the change being today?" Aro asked us, breaking through the intense bubble Jasper and I had become enveloped in. I nodded vehemently, making Jasper grin down at me.

**CarlislePov**

It's time. Finally. True, we were willing to wait, give Bella enough time to fully come to terms with her change being so close, but it seems it wasn't needed.  
I am still worried about Jasper, whether he will be able to perform the change successfully, without harming her. I trust Jasper, but after Edward, I am worried for my daughters safety. There were many times in the past when I thought Edward wouldn't be able to help himself. He frequently spoke of how her blood called to him, how he could hardly resist. And then in Phoenix with James, he could barely stop himself when he was cleaning her blood of venom.  
"Isabella, I do have to have a small talk with you before your change begins. I was going to get it out of the way quickly now, if that's alright?" I asked her, not wanting to keep her from Jasper for long, though he will be by her side for the next three days, no doubt. She nodded, so I led her to my office.  
"Now Bella, I know that Jasper will have explained to you what happens during the change, and told you how it hurts more than any other pain you will ever experience in your life." I began once we were comfortably sat in my office. She nodded, so I took that as cue to continue.  
"Traditionally, you would spend the three days 'burning alive'. However, what with me being in medicine, there may be something I can do for you. If you would like, I can inject you with drugs, so that the pain will lessen, even slightly. This would have to be done as soon as Jaspers venom begins flowing through your veins." She looked nervous for a moment, but nodded again, and looked up at me to hear me speak again, "I know that Jasper will be taking your pain too. Being an empath, he will be able to feel it, but knowing him he will try to take some of that pain away." She smiled, knowing that what I said was true, and also seemed relieved that she knew he was going to be with her the whole time.  
"Anyway, now that we have facts out of the way, is there anything you would like to ask me?" I asked, but she simply shook her head, "In that case, I think your family wanted to say their 'goodbye for now's." I smiled, and offered her my arm to walk her down the stairs.  
Esme was waiting at the foot of the stairs with Jasper, and as we exchanged mates Bella smiled her thanks to me.  
"Bella, sweetheart," Esme said, opening her arms out for a hug, "I am going to miss you for the next few days, it just won't be the same without you, keeping Emmett in line." She smiled, as she hugged her new-found daughter.  
"I'll miss you too Mom, but I'll be back before you know it." Bella smiled, as a lone tear fell from her eye.  
"Bellyfluff!" Emmett's voice boomed through the house, as he ran in and swept Bella off the floor and into his arms.  
"Emmy – Can't. Breath." She choked out, as he loosened his grip and looked at her sheepishly. "I'm not like you yet," she laughed, once she had regained her breath, "But trust me brother, when I am, I'm gonna kick your ass!"  
He let her drop to her feet and pouted, crossing his arms across his chest.  
"Oh chill out Emm." Rosalie said, lightly smacking the back of his head, "Isabella." She said, softly smiling down at Bella, "I can't wait to meet vamp Bella. I also can't wait for vamp Bella to kick the shit out of my dear husband." She smiled at her and winked, as Bella's mouth hung open.  
Rosalie pulled her into a hug before she had any time to regain any form of conscious state of mind, but when she did she hugged her in return.  
"I'm not as much of a bitch as I seem, Bella, honest. I know you have your mind set on this life, and though it isn't my first choice, it's not up to me to decide what you do with your life." She looked at the floor for a minute, but then looked Bella in the eye, "I can't wait for you to be my sister." She smiled, as Bella grinned, and her tears fell again.  
Jasper hung back to let Bella say her temporary goodbyes, but stepped forward when the conversation seemed to die down.  
"Isabella darlin', are you ready to go?" She nodded, and took his hand, practically bouncing on the spot.  
I laughed, hugged my wife, and followed my children up the stairs. I gave them some time to get started while I went into my office to get the appropriate drugs for decreasing Bella's pain during the change.

**BellaPov**

Once this was through, I would have to thank my family, for everything. Carlisle, for trying to make it hurt less. Esme, for being the mother I never had. Emmett, for being my crazy big brother, and Rosalie. I think it's safe to say I have a new sister, and I can't wait to get through this so I can meet her properly.  
But this, was about my Jasper, and me becoming his eternally. I smiled at that thought; Spending forever by my mate's side.  
He seemed to be thinking the same thing as me, because before I could register what was happening, I felt Jaspers arms wrap around my waist as he began kissed my neck softly.  
I knew we didn't have long until Carlisle came back, and I know that Jasper would want this to be as private as possible – It is a pretty intimate thing to happen, I'd rather it be done without my Dad watching us.  
"You ready beautiful?" He asked, continuing to kiss my neck as he spoke. I nodded, my heart fluttering at the new term of endearment, and he led me to the bed that was in the centre of his study.

I lay down, and he hovered over me once more, his eyes raking over my body, darkening with lust. A huge reminder of last night, a mere tease of what I have to look forward to once I'm more durable.  
"You look truly beautiful, Isabella. It's a shame you're going to be nonresponsive for the next few days, I'll miss hearing your heart beating, and the blush that graces your cheek when you get shy." He told me. Unfortunately, it set off a whole load of fears that I had been pushing down and trying to forget about. I was right, he won't love me after my change, I won't be _human_ enough for him. As though he knew what was running through my head, he smoothed my hair back and kissed me on my forehead, "I don't mean I won't love you, darlin'. You are my mate, and I will love you for the rest of my existence. I'm yours."  
With that, he started kissing along my jaw line, making his way to my neck.  
"I love you, Isabella." He whispered along the largest vein in my throat. I could feel my heart beating faster than ever before, and I knew he could feel it too.  
"I love you too, Jasper." I whispered back, before he gently kissed my skin just covering the vein and pierced my skin.

The burn. Fuck, the burn.

I knew Carlisle had injected me with, whatever it was, but it was still excruciatingly painful.  
I could feel the flames licking at my skin, roasting me from the inside out, but I knew it would be like this, and I had _asked _for this, so I'm not going to complain. Not like I could speak anyway. The only thing I can accomplish by opening my mouth is an ear-splitting scream, so I'm keeping it tight shut.  
I know Jasper's still with me, because all the left side of my body is soothingly cool, lessening the pain of the fire running through my veins, if only slightly. I can feel him stroking my hair, kissing my forehead. I want to talk to him, tell him I love him, even just return one of his soft, comforting kisses. But nothing. I can't move. I can't do anything. I'm paralyzed; Stuck in this state for, I don't know how long.

I don't know how long I've been here. Minutes? Hours? Days? It could be weeks, as far as I'm concerned.  
I can hear things though. My hearing, over time, keeps getting clearer. Sharper. I counted the seconds as the burn slowly receded from my fingertips, and my toes.  
I can hear Jasper whispering in my ear, telling me he loves me, he's sorry for making me hurt, and it will be over soon. But I can't respond. I tried, once, and screamed. I heard the family leave, excluding Jasper. They were all the way downstairs, and I heard them. That must be a good thing, right?  
Carlisle came in at some point, asking how I was. "It won't be long now," he had told Jasper. Esme had come in too, and I felt her cool embrace, but couldn't return it, thank her for relieving the pain slightly. Nothing.  
Incapacitated. Useless.  
Just as I was going to give up; Scream for death, scream for release – it ended.  
The flames had been slowly receding, over the past 7542 seconds, leaving my hands and feet, then my arms and legs, slowly making their way to my heart, the pressure increasing, pushing down, a weight in my chest, unbearable. My heart beat its last beat. The last time it would ever do that. For all intents and purposes, I was dead. If I was in a hospital, if this had been in normal circumstances, I would have been declared dead already. However, if I was in a hospital already, it would be an asylum, because with all the talk of vampires, I would have been declared mentally unstable. Thank god I'm not in a hospital.

Instead, I'm in bed. In Jaspers office. _Home._

I can hear everything. Far clearer than I had heard it before. I could hear Esme and Carlisle talking in Carlisle's office, Rosalie flicking through a magazine, and Emmett playing video games – though that's no real feat, everyone this side of Washington can hear that. And I can hear Jasper. Hear his unnecessary breathing, slow and even. Scratching his jeans. Everything.

I refused to open my eyes. The sounds alone were overwhelming. Add that to the fact that each time I took a breath in, I could taste everything. The dust mites swirling around, travelling down my throat with each breath. I lasted as long as possible without opening my eyes, but I knew it was inevitable, and eventually my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly opened my eyes, and my gaze became transfixed with the ceiling, the dost mites I had breathed in were swirling around in the air, as well as in my mouth. The lights were vivid. Everything, was so fucking clear.  
Jasper. He wasn't next to me? Had he left me? Impossible. I could still hear his breathing. I pulled my gaze away from the dust in the air, and scanned the room. _Jasper._ He was standing in a far corner. He hadn't left, but he wasn't near me. Why wasn't he near me?  
"I didn't want to scare you, Isabella." His voice sounded better now, so smooth, like honey for your ears, so sweet; but his words made no sense.  
I gasped audibly as I looked over his face. He was far more beautiful than I had first thought. I was seeing him clearer than my human eyes ever could. Soft curls falling onto his forehead, deep golden eyes. And he's mine. His scars; hidden from my once human eyes, were now on show to me. I could see every crescent-mark on his neck, his forearms. It terrified me. But then I allowed myself to remember everything from my human life. His past. I knew the reason behind his scars – how could I, even for a second, let them scare me?  
"Isabella," he smiled, pulling me out of my memories.  
"Hi," I smiled back, and gasped again. I sounded so different than I had. It sounded like, Alice, or Rosalie. I sounded, _beautiful_.

**Reviews = love! :)**

Woo-whee, that's the longest chapter ever! Over 5,000 words! Are you as proud of me as I am? :')  
Again, I hope you all had/have/are having a wonderful Christmas; mine's been amazing! :)  
Let me know what you think, you know how much I love hearing from you guys (L)

**Kiki-Jo x**


	8. Run, Joey, Run

**Still Figuring Out**

This was going to be out last weekend, but I was out most of it, and then with starting college again this week, I've been so busy. :(  
I'm ill now though, so I'm using my day off to get this done and out now. I really hope you like it!  
Thank you all again for your amazing reviews, you know how much I love it when my inbox gets filled with your kind words :)  
I was actually happy with this chapter, first time around, so I've left this pretty much the same.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight. I do, however, own the 25th anniversary edition of Les Mis. ;)

**Chapter 8 – Run, Joey, Run**

**JPov**

Hours had passed, but the pain was still awful. It didn't get any better – if anything, it intensified over time.

Carlisle had come in to see how she was, and Esme had come to see her daughter too. The others had stayed away though, it would probably hurt them too much to see her like this. I know it would, because it's killing me, it would be almost as bad for the others to see their sister like this.

I could hear her heart beat slowly failing. Over the time, the time between each beat increased, the pace slowing. Even without Alice's help, I knew that it wouldn't be too long until she woke up. I had told her, in not so many words, that she was to stay away from Bella at all costs; I didn't want to know exactly how many seconds it was until she would awake, or how she would look as a vampire, or anything else she tried to tell me.

You could see the venom slowly making subtle changes to her, but I knew it would be best to wait until she was awake to truly see what she now looked like – The image of the girl who would spend forever by my side.

I stayed with her the whole time – I knew that it would be soothing to the flames if I stayed, my cool touch calming the fire. After what felt like forever, my angels emotions began to change, as I was hit by waves of amazement and excitement. I scratched at my jeans, and felt her curiosity towards my actions, and more amazement as she realised how clearly she could hear. Her eyes fluttered open, and she stared upwards, watching the dust float around the room slowly. She slowly turned her head to look at me, and gasped. I averted my eyes down to the mattress, scared that she would be repulsed, but all I could feel coming from her was love, amazement, and lust.

"Isabella," I smiled, and felt her love heighten, and her lust spike.  
Her crimson eyes bored into my own, as she responded with a "Hi," and another gasp. She sounded, truly beautiful. More than she had before, if that was possible. I kissed her gently on the forehead, and held my hand out to her so we could stand up.  
"It's over." She stated. And I was so glad it was. I couldn't bear seeing her in pain any longer. I knew how much it had hurt her, and I was ecstatic that it was over. From the grin on her face, I knew that she felt the same way.  
She looked breath-taking, if I had any breath to take. Her hair fell several inches lower than it had, soft curls hung past her waist; She had filled out slightly, lost the slightly boyish frame she had when she was human, straight lines now replaced with womanly curves; Deep crimson eyes which, though beautiful in their own way, would look more mesmerizing when they turned the golden colour of a vegetarian. She was amazing. I know she would have been worried about me not loving her after her change, but all I want to do now is… ravish her, for want of a better word. If it wasn't for the fact she had to hunt, and see the family, we would no doubt spend the next few weeks here, in this bed, in my study. No clothes necessary.

Instead, I decided to let her decide how to spend her first day in this new life; We could get to _my_ favourite pastime soon enough.

**BPov**

It's weird. Oh my god, it's weird. Jasper held his hand out to me, and when I took it and stood up, I felt, elegant. Graceful, even. But that's not like me? I'm Bella Swan, the clumsiest, most uncoordinated girl in all of Forks. All of Washington. But I didn't trip, I didn't need to grasp at Jasper to stay upright. It was insane how fast I moved, unnerving. I thought about standing with him, and before it registered in my head, it was done.

I knew that the first thing I had to do was hunt, but I just had to see what I looked like. I had to know if I was enough for Jasper, in a vain attempt at calming my insecurities. I walked into Alice's old room, knowing that the biggest mirrors in the house were hidden away in her closet. Jasper was walking behind me, keeping a 'safe' distance, but I knew he was curious. I couldn't blame him for being confused – I was a newborn, and I was heading into my old best friends room, without any word of an explanation. But what did he expect me to say? "Oh come on Jazz, I know I've literally just woken up, but I have to go be vain and look at myself, because I'm sure you can feel how self-conscious I am about this, and I just have to check that I'm good enough you for, so I won't get kicked out of bed when I want to try to fuck you. Just saying."

I'm sure that would go down well.

Standing in front of the floor-to-ceiling mirror, my mouth fell open as I gasped.  
I didn't look like myself. This isn't Bella. This is a whole different person. I guess that's a good thing though, really. Leave behind my old appearance, along with the memories of my old life, that were fading already. I wanted to remember them, at least some of them. Renee, Charlie, Phil, Jake, Billy, everyone. Everything I had left behind. I would miss it all, but maybe, over time, I could get bits of it back. I could see Charlie again, as soon as I'm past my newborn stage. I could maybe even see Renee and Phil again. Jake, my best friend, I hope I can see him again, but I don't know what will happen. Whether he'll still love me. I can try, I guess.

I drifted out of my thoughts, and looked in the mirror at Jasper standing behind me, still keeping a distance. I beckoned him forward with my hand, and he took small, slow, cautious steps towards me. I stood still for a second waiting, but was bored of the "Be careful around Bella" game that was being played. I took a step forward and took a fistful of his shirt into my hand and pulled his body flush to mine.

"You know how impatient I am, Jasper." I chastised him, my voice dropping half an octave lower, sounding sexy and sultry. His eyes widened in surprise at my sudden act, as I continued, "I thought you would know better than to keep a woman waiting Major."

I heard his breathing hitch, as he attempted to close any space in-between us, and kissed me roughly on my lips. It was unlike anything I'd felt before. Our skin was hard, yet we moulded together so easily, it was like we did not have granite skin, as if we were just two pieces of a puzzle. A really small puzzle, on our own, just two pieces. Surrounded by the pieces of our family, extended family, my old family, his old family, our lives, old and new. But nothing ever seemed to get in the way of what was purely Jasper and Bella.

He deepened the kiss, and gripped my waist tighter. I was so used to having to stop for air, it had become second nature to Jasper to stop after a few minutes to let me catch my breath, and when he pulled back I laced my arms around the back of his neck and leaned up to give him a quick kiss on the tip of his nose.

"You know, Major," I started, before turning round, so we were looking at our reflections in the tall glass, "I plan on you taking me right here, in front of this, so you can watch while you fuck me." I smiled innocently, pushing back into his now evident erection. His breath hitched again as he let out a small moan, but pulled me up to face him.

"You have to hunt, darlin'," he told me, "But fuck me that's the best plan I've heard in a long while." He winked.

I pouted at him, before taking his hand and rushing downstairs to see my family. Esme and Carlisle were standing at the foot of the stairs waiting for us, and smiled when we came into view.

"Mom, Dad." I smiled, and let go of Jasper so I could rush down the stairs to hug my parents.  
"Glad to see you awake, Bella." Carlisle told me, before making way for my big bear of a brother.  
As soon as there was enough of a gap for him to fit through, Emmett bounded up to me, picking me up into a huge hug.  
"You can breath, Belly!" He exclaimed, grinning at me. I coughed slightly for effect, but it was true, he hadn't cut off my breathing, and he hadn't crushed me. That cough, however, had just irritated that burn in my throat… Just what I need, when I'm about to meet my sister; The need to hunt. It was insanely painful. I knew now why it was so hard for Edward to be around me – So hard for _any_ of them to be around me. This is fucking excruciating! I pushed back the pain as much as I could, to find Rosalie standing quietly behind Emmett. When she saw me look to her, she smiled timidly and extended her arms. I practically bounced into them, so excited to finally have her as my sister.  
"Rosalie," I smiled up at her, "Th-"  
"Rosie," she corrected me, smiling. "Or Rose. Rosalie is for those I don't like." She winked at me, making us all laugh.  
"Rose, thanks. For, this." I said, gesturing to the space between us. She shook her head slightly, smiling.  
"If you don't mind, I believe Isabella has to hunt." Jasper stated, wrapping his arm around my waist. I turned my head and kissed his cheek. The rest of the family declined to join us on my first hunt, so we left the house on our own.

"Ready to run, Isabella?" Jasper grinned.  
"Um…" I really wasn't sure. What if I, ran into a tree, or something? Whenever I ran with Edward I was fine, but he'd had plenty of practice at not falling. And I am the same girl who trips over thin air. Jasper seemed to take my silence as a 'yes', and took my hand.  
"It's easier than you think, trust me." He told me, as he began to run. I tried to catch up, and found I could easily keep up with him. He let go of my hand, and I raced past him, not hitting one single tree in the whole forest. It was exhilarating, and I could feel the adrenaline running through my now empty veins. I ran, and I ran, only ever getting faster as I pushed myself. I wanted to see how fast I had to be going before my surroundings began to blur, but it didn't happen. I could see every tree clearly, each leaf stood out, the light bouncing around off each leaf, regardless of how tiny it was. I slowed down as the light threw me into some kind of trance, and my eyes lowered to the exposed skin of my arms, which were, _sparkling_ in the light coming through the trees.  
It was then that I realised I could feel the shock coming from Jasper, and it stopped me in my tracks.  
"Bella?" He asked. He was about 200ft away from me, but I heard him easily, and I heard the crumple of leaves underneath his feet as he began to approach where I was, following my scent. "What's going on?"  
I felt his worry, and could only stare at him. He repeated his last question, and took a small step closer to me.  
"Why are you worried?" I asked, my attention being drawn from my skin, to the beautiful man whoo had been following me.  
"I'm sorry, darlin'?" He asked, that same puzzled look never once leaving his face.  
"You. You're worried. Why."  
"Because you stopped suddenly. I thought you might have caught the scent of a human, somehow." He explained, before the look of realisation crossed his face at the same moment that I felt it. "You, can feel my emotions?"  
I nodded in response, and he picked me up and twirled me around grinning.  
"Baby, you're an empath! I think, anyway. We'd have to try it out, but I think you are." He told me, still spinning me.  
When he set me back down on my feet I just stood with my mouth hanging open.  
"That means… I'm like you, Jazz." I smiled up at him. He nodded, and we were still for a moment, before I took off into the forest.  
"Bella?"  
"No point sitting around, Jazz! Get hunting, and we can get back!" I shouted, still running.

I caught the trail of some animals a little to the North of where I was. I didn't know what they were, but they sure smelled good! I headed in their direction, and found that it wasn't a group of animals at all. It was one. A bear.  
I stared up at it in awe, and knew that if I did this, Emmett would be so proud of me. That was my reasoning, when Jasper found me on the top of a bear, draining it of the last of its blood.  
"But, Emmett would be proud." I smiled up at him, blood still dripping down my chin, dress slightly torn and bloody. He laughed and shook his head at me.  
"Full?" He asked me, reaching out his hand. I nodded, and we took off towards the house.  
"Carlisle?" Jasper said when we walked through the front door, knowing that everyone could hear him. Seconds later, our father was standing in front of us, and I could feel the confusion turn to amusement as he took in my appearance.  
"Bear." I smiled at my Dad, feeling that was the only explanation necessary.  
Emmett must have heard that, because his reaction was running into the room, staring at me, and demanding to know what happened. I knew I would have to tell him, or he would start stamping his foot. And being the big guy that he is, that wouldn't be a good thing – He would end up causing some kind of earthquake!

**JPov**

"What was the matter, Jasper?" Carlisle asked, trying to stop Emmett from asking any more questions just yet.  
"Well, I think Bella might be an empath. But the thing is, we all thought she was a shield." I explained, "Is it possible that she could have, multiple powers? I know it's unheard of, but this whole situation is far from normal."  
Carlisle chuckled, and nodded. "It's possible. She could be a sponge, what with her being so receptive and accepting of everything in her human life. However, it could be because of your venom that she is empathic – Well, your venom, coupled with the already strong bond you two share being mated."  
I looked down at Bella, who was still trying to placate Emmett with minute details about her hunt. Both of those things made total sense. As a human, she had accepted anything that was thrown her way, including vampires and werewolves. And, our bond is exceptionally strong, what with us meeting when she was still human, and me being the one to change her. We won't know, until she's near enough to another gifted vampire to be able to 'absorb' their gift. And who knows when that will be.

Being with somebody for so many years, you become able to acknowledge their scent far quicker and easier than anybody else. Which is exactly how - while I had my tongue in my darlin' Bella's mouth, kissing her deeply, passionately – I was able to sense it before anybody else in the house did.

_Shit. Alice…_

**Whew!  
**Now, I've put a poll up on my profile. Last time, Bella was a sponge, and there was a really mixed response to it – some of you liked it, some of you really hated it. What do you think? This is your chance to change what you didn't like before. So let me know – Sponge, or no sponge? And just, in general, let me know what you think :)

**Reviews=love (L)**

Love you guys! Kiki-Jo xxx


	9. Back In Black

**Still Figuring Out**

Thank you all so, so much for your amazing reviews and messages, I cried at literally all of them, it continually amazes me how awesome this fandom is (L)  
Well, it's finally here, even if it is super late… I hope you all like it!  
I had mixed opinions on whether or not she should be a sponge; I'm going to attempt to reconcile both sides as best I can, sorry if it's not quite what you wanted or expected. I'm doing the best I can :)  
_I'm not great at smut and stuff recently, I haven't been able to make it work, so I've left that part the same :')_

**Chapter 9 – Back In Black**

He froze. He stopped and became a statue in the middle of a kiss. I thought I'd done something wrong, but I didn't do anything, different. I looked at him questioningly and if I wasn't so sure of his 'manliness' then I would have been sure that he squeaked his reply.  
"Alice."  
_Why the fuck is he thinking about her? _Wait… Now I knew why he had stopped, why he froze, because I had taken the exact same stance as he had been in a moment ago. Once my brain registered what was going on I let out a low growl. She was back for him, she was back to take him away from me. Like fuck was I letting her get away with that.  
Jasper sensed my rage, and tried to replace it with calm, soothing waves.  
"Darlin', how about we... Forget about her, huh?" He whispered, pressing small kisses along my throat.  
I tried to keep up the anger I felt, but I melted as soon as I felt his lips, soft against my skin.  
"How do you propose we forget about her, Major?" I asked, looking up at him, watching his eyes darken at my words.  
He led me backwards towards the huge bed that was still in his room, and gently laid me down.  
"We don't have to do anything you're not ready for, Bella." His eyes getting softer as he spoke.  
I glared up at him and put my hands on his waist, pulling him closer to me.  
"I want you, Major." I told him firmly, as he ground his hips against mine.  
He made no move to go any further though, so I took that as my cue to make the first move. I pulled my shirt up over my head, and thanked whichever god controlled this for making me wear my good underwear. I hooked my fingers in the belt loops on my jeans and slowly pulled them down and kicked them onto the floor. Jaspers eyes were almost black as he ripped his shirt and jeans off, and hovered over me, two thin layers of cotton being the only barriers now.  
His eyes penetrated my own, silently asking permission to continue. I nodded, and bit my lip nervously, as he hooked his fingers over the elastic of my panties and pulled them down over my legs. He stroked me softly, slipping a finger inside me, before adding another; preparing me for what was to come.  
He kissed me gently, and I felt his tip rub against me slightly, making my breath hitch in my throat.  
"Bella, are you…?" Jasper asked quietly, not needing to finish his sentence – we both knew what he meant. I nodded shyly, and his eyes seemed to light up. I could feel his lust increase as he smiled at me and kissed me again.  
He tentatively slid inside of me, stretching me slowly, giving me time to adjust to him. We both moaned at the increasingly intimate contact. I've never felt closer to anybody, more than I do now. He slid further into me, until he hit my barrier. "This is gonna hurt just a little, darlin'" he told me, kissing the tip of my nose while he forcefully thrust through the thin layer. My eyes were shining with venomous tears, the pain becoming overwhelming. But as soon as I was sure that I was never going to have sex again, the pain faded. Jasper knew that I was alright, when he felt my emotions change back to pure lust and love. He began slowly moving inside of me, gradually picking up pace as my hands gripped his back, pulling him closer to me, until there was no space in-between us at all. We were connected, completely. Mentally, physically, emotionally.  
"Jasper…" I moaned between incomprehensible whispers of love. His pace increased as I became more vocal. I knew that I should have felt embarrassed, being in a house full of vampires, screaming Jaspers name; But I couldn't bring myself to care.  
"Bell-uhhh…" Jasper groaned from above me, "So, fucking tight. So, ugh, so hot. I love you, I, fuck, I love you."  
It seemed that was my undoing, because as soon as he spoke those words, the coil in my stomach released, and I came, hard. My walls tightened around Jasper, and a second later he was shooting inside of me in cold bursts.  
"Fuck, that was… Fuck." He grinned lazily, kissing my forehead.  
"Agreed." I smiled. I snuggled my head into the crook of his shoulder and he put his arm around me, as we relaxed to a state of unconscious. I wanted to stay like this forever, it was perfect. I literally never wanted to leave. But I knew that eventually, I would have to.  
That much became obvious when Emmett decided he would make an appearance.

:-:-:

"Belly!" His voice echoed down the hall.  
"Emm, leave them the fuck alone, they need some privacy!" Rosalie scolded him, and I could hear the pull of fabric – Rosalie was trying to drag him away. As much as I would love it, I knew we would have to face him sooner or later. The wrath of the annoying older brother. Shit.  
"Bellyyyyyyy!" Emmett repeated, elongating my 'name'. The door burst open, and he stood in the doorway grinning, "Damn girl, I didn't know you had it in you!" He winked at me. I glared at him, and he seemed to take that as his cue to continue, "Got a right set of lungs on you, huh? And Jazz, man, reel the fucking projecting in dude, nearly caused a sex riot downstairs!" He grinned, and I knew my dirty pervert of a brother would have loved a sex riot.  
Almost as soon as Emmett's comments had started, they stopped again, due to him being yanked away from the door by an angry Rosalie.  
"Fucking talking about sex riots, perverted little shit. You're getting none of this, you can't tap this! Sex ban! Just for thinking about sex with other girls. This ain't good enough for you, I'll fucking show you good enough…" She continued until she had gone down the stairs, where I stopped listening to her rants. I love Rose, truly I do, but she can swear like a right sailor sometimes.  
I turned to look as Jasper, and he grinned at me again, complete with dimples. Most. Adorable. Man. Ever. And he's mine. When did you get so lucky, Swan?

_***JPov – 2 weeks later.***_

After a fuck load of sex, blood and general chilling out, she was here. I knew she'd been nearby recently, and she'd been here a few times when I'd been out with Bella, Rose and Emm, because I could smell her here, but she hadn't yet been here when we were. Now she decided to show her face.  
"Honey, I'm homeeeeeeeee!" her voice chimed through the house. That shrill sound sent chills up my spine. Fucking vampire extra super sensitive hearing. I felt bad for Bella, her senses are heightened, seeing as she's only a newborn, and that voice must have made her crawl into the foetal position to try to escape it.  
Knowing how to use that shield would be pretty useful right about now. Especially if it blocks out sounds. But I knew Bella wasn't ready for it yet, Peter kept texting me, telling me to wait. Wait for what? Wait how long? How fucking long would I have to sit around idly waiting? Tell me that, Peter? "Just wait. It'll all be worth it in the end." Was the reply I got. Thanks Peter, great help, as always.

I'd missed Peter. He was like, my rock, back in the old wars. But then being with Alice meant things had to change. I fucking hate change, especially when it means I can't see my own brother. I'd stayed in contact with him, behind Alice's back, of course, but now that I was with Bella, I felt free. She didn't control me, dictate to what I wore, who I talked to, and anything else. I frequently talked to Peter, be it via text, or even on the phone when Bella went hunting with Rose; There were far better things to be doing when I was with Bella than sat talking to my brother, and I knew he understood that.

But Peter knew shit; I don't know how, he just knows shit. So I trust him. Eddie always said "never bet against Alice," but I never trusted Alice's visions, they were frequently so temperamental. But Pete? Yeah, he was never wrong. **Ever**.

"Jazzy! There you are." Alice beamed at me, grinning like a fucking Cheshire cat. I raised an eyebrow at her, and text Peter, "Fuck. Pixie's here." And within a second I'd received his reply, which was just laughing at me. Brilliant with words. Truly a genius. Could you tell he'd spent 50 years studying everything to do with language and literature? Seriously, knowing him he doesn't live in a house, he lives in a fucking library.

"Alice." I nodded slightly, before heading out of the room to find Emmett.

:-:-:

As expected, Emmett was in his usual spot in the living room, doing, what? You guessed it. Video games.  
"Jazz man! Call Of Duty?" He exclaimed, never turning his face away from the screen. But I knew that he meant, from those few words. I quickly sat down next to him and picked up the second controller, and within a minute I was out shooting some bastards. Great for relieving stress, especially stress aimed at my 'darling' ex-wife. She may be tiny, but she's damn fucking annoying.

After about an hour of shooting down a bunch of fuckers, my Bella got back from hunting. Rose walked through the door, radiating pride, which I could only assume was meant to be for Bella. I looked behind her, and Bells walked in, covered in blood, clothes ripped to shreds, grinning like an idiot.  
"Look Jazz! Teeth!" She screamed, bouncing up and down.  
"And where, pray tell, did you get teeth from?"  
"From a lion, Jazz!" She smiled, hopping her way over to Emmett and sitting on his knee. "Look Emm, I got you some teeth!" She offered her hand out towards him, and I could see the love and pride shining in his eyes. I had a weird family…

"Ew! Bella, what happened to you? Come on, let's go get you some pretty clothes!" Alice beamed at Bella, who looked up shocked.  
"Jazz, she, she smells different." She whispered, crawling onto my knee from Emmett's.  
"I know darlin', it's just because you haven't smelled her with your new senses, that's all. You'll get used to it." I replied, kissing the top of her head and gently playing with her hair. She cautiously walked over to where Alice stood, sniffing the air, then she got real close, and sniffed her shoulder. If I wasn't so worried about her, I would be laughing so fuckin' hard, she was just stood in the middle of the room sniffing Alice. It was pretty funny, and apparently Emmett thought so too, because his laugh echoed around the room.  
"Alice." Bella stated simply, quietly. She seemed to feel more comfortable with the smell now, which was a good thing, at least. She leaned close to Alice and put her hand forward. "Teeth!" She grinned. Alice was a blur of emotions, from apprehensive, unsure, confused, to amused and proud; I felt a familial love pouring off her, and that, paired with the guilt, just proved that she was sorry for everything. She didn't need to voice it to me, she never had to.  
Then everything went still, real fuckin' still. Like, the earth seemed to stop turning, all because Bella had frozen in the middle of the room.  
"Bellyboo?" Emmett asked, confused and worried about his sister, just as Rosalie was. But I felt realization and understanding from Alice. I shot her a 'what-the-fuck' look, and she shrugged.  
Bella came to a moment later, and looked around at us all, shocked.  
"I – I – Carlisle." She said.  
"Carlisle's at work, honey." I told her – he wasn't due back for another three hours, and we all knew he couldn't hear us at the hospital; our hearing's not _that_ sensitive. But a minute later, he walked through the door. "C-Carlisle?" I asked, stuttering slightly, stumbling over my words with utter disbelief.  
"The hospital let me off early, son. I figured I might as well come home and get some of this paperwork done." He smiled at us all. "Alice," he nodded, his eyes narrowing in the direction of his estranged daughter.  
"How did you…?" I asked, leaving the sentence hanging in the ear, open to interpretation, for whatever the hell this was.  
"I, don't know. I saw it. Like a memory, but then it just, happened. It was clearer than a memory, though. Like watching tv or something. I saw it, and I knew it was going to happen – I don't know how I knew, but I did." She told us, while her eyes studied her feet.  
"You're a psychic, Bells!" Alice squealed. "Ohmigosh! You're just like me!" She started bouncing up and down.  
Bella looked at Alice like the had grown a third head or something. "But, I'm not. I'm a shield." Bella turned her head and looked at me, her head tilting to the side slightly.  
"And an empath." I added, walking over to where Bella stood, putting my arm around her, and looking to Carlisle.  
"Bella, would you accompany me to my office please?" He asked, gesturing his hand towards the stairs. She looked up to me nervously, before following Carlisle up the stairs.

"Told you." Peter text me. Fucking know it all.

* _**BPov**_ *

"It does look as though you are a sponge, Bella, but we cannot be entirely sure, not yet. We will have to explore this further, before we can make any firm conclusions. You see, there have been sponges in the past, many were known and recorded throughout vampire history, but each was different. Some couldn't help but absorb the powers, automatically adding them to the growing list. Some, however, could choose which powers would be absorbed. For example, one vampire in the 1600's – Sarah, I think her name was – became one of the most powerful vampires ever, choosing not to absorb the 'useless' abilities, leaving her more focus on the powerful abilities she sought out. It did, however, get to the point where she became so powerful, she attempted to overthrow the Volturi, and she had to be destroyed. We will simply have to find out which of these applies to you." Carlisle finished his explanation with a gentle smile, looking across at me from where he sat on the chair next to his desk.  
"How exactly are we supposed to find out?" I asked, still not fully understanding.  
"Well, it's rumoured that Sarah was not only able to choose powers as she was absorbing them, she was also able to 'push out' powers that she neither wanted, nor needed."  
"So, I have to try and push away a gift?"  
"Basically. It may take some practice, and it may not even work, but it's really the only way of finding out, without getting you near another gifted vampire." He told me, before continuing, "I don't think Jasper would approve of you being in potential danger just to further explore your gift."  
I nodded, staying silent.  
"You don't have to do it just yet, it's quite a lot to take in, and you're still so young. In your own time, dear Bella." The gentle smile was back with full force.  
"Alright. I think I'll go hunting, then try it when I get back. Get my strength up, first." I smiled back, before going to find Jasper.

"So, we don't even know yet?" Jasper's voice was still confused, even after I had explained it all twice.  
"Not yet, but we will. Soon."  
"Soon?"  
"When we get back from this hunt." I confirmed.  
"Wow. That really is soon. I guess we should, rush?"  
"Not really. I mean, we don't have to. But I kind of want to know…" I said quietly.  
"Then by all means, get it down you!" Jasper grinned at me, before racing off in the direction of a large herd by a lake. I laughed and chased him there, a smile on my face the entire time.

I sat in-between Jaspers legs in the middle of the living room, eyes shut, trying to focus hard on the task at hand.  
"Try and focus on the energy of the gift, and push it away from you until you can't feel it any more.

It took me a long time, but I found it, a small glimmer of energy, and focused on it until it was almost tangible. It was then that I had to try and push it away. As the minutes passed, the energy got further and further away, until I had successfully pushed it out of my shield, and could barely feel it any more.

"I, I think I did it." I whispered into the silent room.  
"Well done, Bella. Now, try and focus on yourself, your shield, without bringing the gift back in." Carlisle's soft, reassuring voice was barely louder than my own.

An hour later, I had finally managed to do it; feeling exhausted, I opened my eyes and looked around at the expectant faces of my family. I couldn't help it, I broke out into a grin.  
"I did it! I really did it!" I turned and hugged Jasper from where I sat, moving slightly so that I was straddling him. I pressed my lips down onto his, and it didn't take long to forget about the family sat around us.  
"Congratulations, darlin'." Jasper smiled at me once we had pulled apart, "You are a special one, huh?"  
"I'm a hungry one." I laughed, "All that work really drained me."  
"Well, let's go for a celebratory hunt, darlin'," Jasper stood up, pulling me with him.

**I was going to continue this, but I knew that if I didn't stop myself there, I'd never stop :')  
**I'm not happy with all of this chapter, I felt like my explanations were just rambling… I hope I managed to explain myself properly, let me know if I didn,t I'll try and fix it :)  
Also, WOAH I'VE GOT NEARLY 300 REVIEWS. I choked on my cup of tea when I saw that. I love you guys :)  
Review and help me get even closer to 300? :)

Kiki-Jo xxx(L)


	10. Go Your Own Way

**Still Figuring Out**

Woosh, hey guys. It has literally been _months_ since I last updated, and for that, I'm incredibly sorry. I got caught up with RPing, and have literally written nothing else, but now it's nearly Summer, and I really miss writing. I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be, because… you all know how forgetful I am, and how I often need a good kick up the backside to get me to do anything, but I'm _hoping_ to start writing more. I want to thank all of you guys for your reviews, I do still read each and every one, and I love all of you guys. I hope you can forgive me for taking so long with this. (L)  
Also… I have read the past few chapters, but there are some things I can't work out. So I'm going to have to set the scene a little bit; Alice is back, and Bella's remembered all the things that happened when she was human, so she hates her. And Edward's back. Good? Good. :3

**Chapter 10 –**** Go Your Own Way**

**Jasper's POV**

Fuck. Shit, fuck, wank, cock and balls, and every other damned profanity you can think of.

Edward.

Fuck.

He's coming here. 'Home'. To try to get Bella back, apparently. Well I'll have to make sure that he doesn't succeed.

"You're not breakable now, Bella. I can give you what you want." Edward told her, his eyes darkening with lust.

"I'm pretty sure that's what Jasper's here for." Bella replied, winking at me, looking over to where I stood on the sidelines, simply watching her and Edward. Confusion clouded Edwards face and emotions. "Plus, even if I didn't have Jasper, I'm pretty sure there's a little thing I could use. Oh, what's it called... Pink, little ears..." she tapped her chin, feigning deep thought

"Rabbit!" Alice piped up from the background. I know that if Emmett hadn't been there to cover her mouth with his hand, we would have all had to suffer through one of "Alice's stories".

"Yes, Alice." Bella said, not looking towards the pixie, her name coming out lightly laced with acid. "The rabbit." She continued, ignoring Alice's shocked expression. "Because I'm sure that a little inanimate thing, would provide far more pleasure in half an hour than you could in 10 hours straight sex. Or foreplay, though I don't think you're quite man enough for that, are you Eddie? Don't have it in you to please a woman without having your dick in her? No, far too selfish for that, aren't you. In all the time I was with you, you never touched me. Not once. Went running off fucking your little sister behind my back, didn't you? Well, fuck. It wasn't like I wasn't giving you plenty of chances to do something, but you were too much of a pussy to give in. At least Jasper's a real man, he can do things you won't have even thought about doing with that little pixie." She ranted on at him like that for a good 5 minutes, Edward just staring at her shocked. I think my expression was the same, to be honest. _'things you won't have even thought about doing'… _well, fuck me, I'll be damned if I knew what these things were. I've hardly done anything to her, not really, not a patch on what I have in mind. Does she really think so little about Edward? Wouldn't surprise me, to be honest. Anyway, internal monologue over. Good shit's going down here, I'd hate to miss even a moment of this.

"In a little nutshell, Eddie; you're a silly little fucker, and just because you can get into your _sister's_ pants," she spat out, "doesn't mean you can get into mine. You had your chance, and you missed it. Shit out, really. Why don't you go find one of the little Denali sluts I hear so much about, and let them see how much of a fucking asshat you are." She finished, shooting him a sarcastic grin, and turning on her heel, heading for the stairs.

I looked again at Edward, still stood with his jaw hanging, evidently still in shock from my sweet little Bella giving him a verbal beat down. Like hell was I going to stand down here and watch Loserward though, when my little vixen was upstairs, probably up for angry sex. The nerd in my head did a mental happy dance and a "w00t".

"Jasper. Seriously. Get the fuck in here and stop pussyfooting around! Just push the goddamn door, I can feel you out there, you know! This shit works through wooden doors!" Fuck me, she sounds hot even when it's me she'll yelling at. I pushed the door open, unable to wait any longer in the spot outside the door where I had lingered for a moment, waiting to see if she would say anything to me.

Usually, because I'm the second oldest vampire, my senses are almost as sharp as Bella's as a newborn, with the added bonus of experience allowing me to concentrate on everything. But around Bella I seemed to develop some kind of tunnel vision, because as soon as I walked into that room, all I could see was my Bella laid on the bed, propped up on her elbows, one eyebrow raised, watching me.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" She scolded me for being frozen at the door. I hesitated momentarily, but shook it off before she could reprimand me again. She adjusted her position on the bed, and her attire caught my attention. She had changed. In the time I had wasted, she had managed to get changed, into one of the little outfits she must have bought when she went shopping. A thin babydoll, and… not much else, to be honest. My jaw dropped, when I noticed that the more she moved, the more that little outfit revealed. Before she could move another inch, I was hovering above her on the bed, holding her wrists down onto the bed.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You should have known this little thing was a bad idea." I told her, watching her become confused, "You see, you must have spent a lot of money on this, it's an expensive little piece of material. And now, it's ruined." I tutted at her, and before realization came to her, I shredded the flimsy material.

I kissed between the valley of her breasts, and ignored the sounds of her pleading moans, and kissed further down.

"Going commando, Isabella?" I asked her. She nodded slightly in return. She was still watching me, her eyes darkened with lust, and when I paused to watch her, she wasted no time in bucking her hips upwards in hope of friction. "What do you want, Bella? You have to tell me darlin', or I'll never know."

"I… I want you to, to fuck me, Jasper. I want you to fuck me." She told me. I didn't know vampires could stutter – I don't remember hearing it happen before, but it did.

"As you wish, darlin'." I told her, before pushing into her. Why waste time with foreplay, when you can just fuck instead? Surely this woman was made for me. This motherfucking beautiful, strange – no, insane – woman. She was perfect for me, in so many ways.

This may have been a fuck, but even during this primal act, we were holding each other close. There was no air between us – other than when I had to pull out, of course, but I was straight back in anyway. Even during a fuck, it was still, weirdly, like making love, even though that sounds sappy.

"Really, ugh, fucking, sappy." Bella said – or rather, she attempted to, between moans.

"Shut up." I warned her, "Or this is gonna get ten times fucking harder."

She grinned up at me, hair splayed out beneath her, eyes black and hooded with lust. "Make me." She whispered.

I growled and pounded into her, harder and faster with each thrust, pulling all the way out, before slamming into her again. I could feel her muscles in her abdomen tightening, and her walls constricting around me, and within seconds she was coming around me, as I shot my cold seed deep within her. She was milking me, for all I was worth, taking every last drop I had to offer.

"Fuck, Jazz, that was, amazing." Bella practically gasped her words, even though she had no need for breath.

I nodded vehemently, "Hell yes." Was all I could manage to get out.

We laid there for a while, cuddling, basking in the glow of post-coital bliss, until Alice burst in the room.

She was stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of me and Bella laid on the bed, tangled up, in all our naked glory. Her hand flew to her face to cover her eyes, and if she could have blushed there's no doubt about whether she would or not.

"Uh, guys, I came to tell you, that, I'm leaving. I'll wait downstairs." She rushed her words out, before turning and quickly leaving the room.

"Time to get up I guess." I sighed, trying to untangle from Bella.

"M'tired." She mumbled into my chest.  
"Bella, you don't sleep anymore. You can't possibly be tired." I told her, before prodding her. "Come on, get up. Alice is going, you know you don't want to miss that."

She shot out of bed, searching for her clothes, laughing with me.

"I heard that!" Alice's voice chimed up the stairs. Unfortunately for her, this only made us laugh harder.

"So, you're really leaving, huh?" Emmett asked, still seemingly confused by Alice's rash decision.

"Yeah. I had a vision, and I'm going to meet my mate," she explained, "It was meant to be later than this, but things change I guess. She shrugged.

"Alright then sweetheart. You call us, okay? Don't let your momma worry." Esme smiled down at her daughter, before embracing her. She went around the family hugging us, saying goodbye, before standing near the door.

"Sayonara. I'll be back soon anyway, mate in tow." Alice grinned, eyes sparkling, before turning and dancing out of the house into the forest.

"One down, one to go." I whispered to Bella, earning me a snicker from her and Emmett. It also gained me a glare from Edward, but that was easy enough to brush off.

I didn't have to be a mind-reader to know what Edward thought of me. It was written all over his face.  
_Asshole._  
If it wasn't for the distractions Bella always provided for me, I don't know how I would still put up with him; I would have been physically incapable. Unfortunately, the 'distractions' Bella always provided, seemed to get to Edward too, because he could see them, feel every emotion, relive every action. I'm glad I'm not a mind-reader, sometimes.  
Sometimes though, I wish he'd calm down, and chill out – or, if he couldn't do that, then maybe just leave the house for a bit, because all of his negative emotions were a real downer. I could just tell him to leave, but I have too much respect for Bella, so I couldn't do that. If anybody was to kick him out, it would be her – I would never deny her that… _pleasure_. Or any other. For that matter.

Of course, along with this whole "being nice to Edward" thing that Bella had decided upon – to "keep everyone in the house sane" apparently – it meant he had to be out of the house, and the general vicinity, before me and Bella could do anything. Even kissing was pushing it. _Kissing._ I couldn't even kiss my mate without hearing growls from the other room. It's times like that, that I wish she was still human. I could feel her guilt every time he growled. I sometimes hated that I was an empath, because I could feel everything bad, all the bad emotions. I was sick of having to wait until he hunted in order for me to be close to my own mate, but he was making it very, _very_ difficult to wait. Sometimes, I wanted to do it just to spite him.

My patience could only last for so long – it wasn't unlimited. I know that Edward remembered this from the disco phase of '76. That was a bad year for us. I'd only been with the Cullens for 30 years by then, and I'd only just become confident enough in my control over the bloodlust to allow me to physically attend a college. Unfortunately, the 70s were an awful time for music, in my opinion; play me some good old country music, and I'm fine, maybe some chill out music – never, ever play disco music at me and expect me to cooperate happily. I hate it. Truly vile creation. Anyway, let's do a big circle round to return to my point; Edwards obsession with disco.  
You know those flared trousers? That were like, gold, and red, and every other colour under the sun? Well, he had those. The metallic kind. The ones that sparkled more than he did. And those baggy shirts with bright prints on? Those. And, this is the best part… A perm. Edward 'ladies man' Cullen had a mother fucking perm. He looked such an idiot, but he thought it was amazing. He started out all prim and proper, in suits, hair combed back; and he ended up with fucking heels on. _Heels_.  
He went through some awkward phases, and he always subjected me to them – forcing me to listen to the music, trying to slip the clothes into my wardrobe, replacing my boots and jeans, and he once tried to make my hair just like his, by getting Alice to style my hair, knowing I would trust her, even without a mirror. That was the last straw of the disco phase. I found him in our living room at the time, and threw him through the nearest window – which wasn't too far away, what with Esme's interior decorating. He soon stopped forcing his obsessions upon me after that.

He thought I'd forgotten about that. Evidently not. He knew too, he could hear it, as I thought it. And I could feel the panic rising within him, as I saw it flood his face. He seemed to back away slightly, by just an inch, and I could feel his pain as he relived the pain of being thrown through the window. It wouldn't usually hurt, but the shards of glass cut into him – normally the shards would scatter around us, but if you get the right angle, it can hurt. Badly. I once did it, and a newborn lost their arm. Edward visibly flinched at the memory in my mind. I smirked, knowing how much he feared me.

He'd just got in from his hunt, and came face to face with me and Bella, heading out into Seattle. He gave her his usual look of 'you-know-you-want-this', before I brought up the disco incident to remind him of what I was capable of if he ever got on the wrong side of me. Bella looked up at me, confused.  
"What disco phase, Jazz?" She asked, seemingly oblivious to the look of shock on our faces. Once she saw, she looked utterly confused, "Um… Jazz? Edward? What's up?"  
"How did you do that…?" I asked slowly, bending my head slightly to get closer.  
"Do what?" She asked, still looking totally puzzled.  
"I didn't say anything, Bella. You, read my mind." I explained.  
"But, but-" I cut her off, "What am I thinking?"  
She scrunched her face up, then shrugged. "Wait! Why are you thinking about that? Edward can hear you!"  
"More to the point darlin', _you_ can hear me." I smiled.  
"But… I can't hear it all the time, Jasper. I heard two little things, that doesn't make me a mind reader." I still felt the confusion rolling off her.  
"How about I call Carlisle, he might know what's going on." She nodded fervently, so I pulled my phone out and rang his cell.

It took a while explaining it to Carlisle, but eventually he was able to help.  
_Selective telepathy._

Apparently, while she wasn't able to hear every thought without effort, she could focus in on somebody and hear their thoughts, and allow them to hear what she was thinking. I was glad it wasn't like Edwards, I hated the idea of her having his power, but at least it's not his full power. _It's so much better_, I thought to Edward, smirking while I did so.  
She was already a shield, an empath, and had been psychic – and was clearly incredibly grateful that she had managed to push that power out – she didn't need the added complication of telepathy. I hope she doesn't meet anyone else with a crazy power, I don't think I would be able to handle that.

_Ring  
Ring  
Ring  
_  
"Edward! Would you answer your goddamn phone already?" I shouted.  
"I'm doing it!" He yelled back, before I heard his phone flip up, and he answered in his best 'telephone voice', "Edward Cullen? …Aro! What a lovely surprise! .. Right .. Ten minutes, yes? .. Alright .. Bye."  
He slammed his phone shut, and ran around frantically. _What's happening? Why did Aro ring you? What's he after? _I asked him in my thoughts.  
"He's coming here. Says he needs to talk to me, and that it's extremely important." He rushed his words out, while he ran down the stairs to wait at the front door, trying to make himself look presentable. When the Volturi say 'ten minutes' they usually mean a hell of a lot less. "It would be really helpful if you guys would at least pretend to be supporting me, even if you do really want to kill me."  
I snorted at his comment, but headed down the stairs with Bella, meeting the rest of the family downstairs.

As expected, not a minute later, there was a knock at the door.

"Aro! My old friend! What a nice surprise visit, and so soon after your last!" Carlisle greeted him at the door, shaking his hand.  
"Carlisle! Such a surprise, I wasn't expecting to see you." He replied, before looking past him, focusing on Edward. "Ah, Edward, there you are. Perhaps we could, take this somewhere a little quieter?"  
"Of course, Aro. Though I should ask, what is this about?" He asked, while leading him towards the living room.  
"All in good time, boy." He smiled, before they sat down in the living room. Edward gave us a pointed look, telling us - not so subtly – to make ourselves scarce. We exited into the kitchen, and listened to the conversation from there instead.

"Edward. You know how… valuable, your gift is. Yes? .. Well, we sensed the tension within the coven last time we were here, and we thought we would put our proposition on the table again. To join the Volturi."  
"Those are your only motives for asking me to join you – because you sense tension in the house?" Edward asked, clearly confused.  
"Well, there may be, ulterior motives, but they are insignificant, they will be made more apparent when we arrive in Volterra." He explained.  
"No, Aro, it's not fair to leave him in the dark like this." Another person joined the conversation. Bella whispered 'Caius' to me. "I am the ulterior motive, Edward. I don't know how to explain it, but I know I don't need to explain it to you, do I? Of course not. You already know why. You can read it in my mind, can't you? Because I'm not blocking you. We cannot block our _mates_." He explained. I felt Edwards shock, but it was quickly followed by acceptance. It must have been evident on his face, because Caius continued, "See, I knew you could feel it too. How about we don't deny it any longer, hm? Now that you've managed to get rid of the human, we don't have to try to deny it." Bella growled quietly, but silenced when she felt my arm around her waist.  
"It is, I believe, an offer that you cannot refuse. The chance to join the Volturi, and the chance of eternity with your mate." Aro persisted, "Would you like to, Edward?"

**I'm not incredibly happy with this… but, it's alright, I think.  
**I don't mind that it's not great, though, I'm just glad that I'm actually getting back into it. I've missed you guys. I'm going to work on the next chapter now. Let me know what you thought?  
Please no flames, guys, I would end up hiding away again, and I don't want that…

Kiki-Jo xxx (L)


End file.
